Servant of Evil
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano were separated from each other at a young age. Lovino lived with his grandpa in the Kingdom of Italy, while Feliciano was taken to Austria with the kind Elizaveta and the strict Roderich. There he meets a blonde boy named Ludwig, and unbeknownst to him, his world crashes. A/U where countries all have monarchy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary**_**: Feliciano and Lovino were raised together until they were nine. When people come and separate the brothers for nine more years their hearts are torn. Feliciano was now raised to be a prince, and Lovino a servant of him. Based off of Servant of evil by Len. **

**Finally! My first Hetalia story. This story was inspired by a MMD that can be found here (/watch?v=l1vajgPecAk&feature=endscreen&NR=1) A few noted before you begin. **

**I'm aware that the Italy brothers are not twins, but for the sake of the story they are.**

**Their personalities are changed in the begging, for story sake. They aren't themselves in the first chapter, because they are merely children. Please just cope with it until I can get more chapters up. **

**I hope you Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I use '~X~' in place of page breaks, just a bad habit) **

_~X~_

_How did it end like this? His brother, his only brother, now this evil. It wasn't fair; he had never thought that it would turn out this way. He was the servant. His brother had been prince, but their world…their world had collapsed. It didn't have to either. This could have been avoided. So why?  
Simple. It was their lives, it was their destinies. But why were they so cruel? He didn't like it. He never thought he would be here, facing his brother because he had been accused of sins too bad to explain. His brother…His brother. _

"Hey! Hey, Lovino! Wake up!"

The voice jerked Lovino from his slumber. He opened his eyes and looked around. It wasn't yet dawn. He was in his bed, with Feliciano standing above him. Lovino groaned and sat up, looking at his brother.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Lovino asked grumpily.

"Oh, Lovino! You sleep too late! The day around us is gone to waste! Come on!" Feliciano begged, pulling at Romano's small hands. Romano yawned and stretched, taking his hand away form his younger twin's grasp.

"Get outta here, let me sleep!" Lovino pressed, lying back down and rolling over upon his stomach to get comfortable.

He was only nine; he and Feliciano lived in a rather large house around the outskirts of a great kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by an elderly king.

The twins were treated as such royalty, though they never knew why. They had things bought for them, they got to do things that only the monarchy would do. They had maids, and butlers and cooks. For them it was a luxurious, yet questionable like.

"Oh, come on! Let's go out to the field and stay there today. I don't want to meet with Antonio and Roderich and Elizaveta. You know they just end up talking about us as if we are not there!" Feliciano begged. Lovino sat up again and nodded, sliding his feet out of bed. Both boys wore similar rich night robes to bed. They were simply white, though Feliciano's had a red, green and white ribbon on his collar.

Feliciano was talking about the three adults who often visited. Their grandfather, Roma, would force them to be in the same room while they talked. The problem was that they talked about the twin's futures, what they expected, and what the brothers were to become.

"Okay, let's go." Lovino decided.

"Shouldn't we get dressed?" Feliciano asked, "That's why I woke you up early." He added. Lovino shook his head.

"No, we're fine. Let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Feliciano's hand and leading him from his room.

The twins had separate rooms, but most nights, after the adults had gone to bed, Feliciano slid next to Lovino for the night. They looked out into the hall, and, upon seeing no one, crept out slowly. Their bare feet made no noise, for they were light and weightless. No one stirred as they passed doors, for not many people slept here. The house, though large, was always empty.

When they reached the back door on the first floor to the house they pushed it open slowly, Feliciano peering around his brother's shoulder. "Let's go." Lovino whispered, taking a step into the cool darkness of night. Underfoot the concrete of the back porch made their feet colder, but then it turned to soft grass.

Beyond the house was a large forest, and in the middle of that lay a beautiful clearing where flowers of every kind grew. When they were five Grandpa Roma had built a swing for them from the largest tree around the clearing. Now more was expected of them, more than fun and games.

"No one's looking?" Feliciano breathed into Lovino's ear gently, a pace behind his brother. Lovino looked back at the house before they entered the woods, not a light was one. The shutters to all the windows were closed. The back door they had closed behind them was as undisturbed looking as ever. He nodded.

"Let's go." He said, and they entered the dark woods. The trees were silent and luminous as they towered over the twins. The grass underfoot was damp with the coming morning dew, and was left flattened after they passed over it. The air around them hung with moisture, yet seemed to be stale as well. The brothers walked for a while, so small under the giant world around them. Finally, after at least ten minutes, they reached a large clearing. By this time the sky had started to become bright again, streaks of pink and red dashed through the sky.

The field was littered with daisies, bushes of berries, and rose bushes. It was an image of absolute perfection, and brought a smile to both of their faces.

"Come on." Feliciano said, pushing past Lovino to step into the softness of the ground. He grinned as his feet hit the grass and then bounced on his toes, beaming. Lovino followed his brother more slowly as they walked into the clearing. At once Feliciano made a beeline for the swing opposite of them. He pulled himself onto the seat and kicked his legs back and forth, trying to get up momentum to move.

"Lovino, push me?" he asked as Lovino approached, smiling lightly. Lovino nodded and walked behind his brother, grabbing the sides of the swing where he wasn't touching and pulling it back slightly. He pushed forward with all the strength his nine year old arms could muster and found himself filled with joy as Feliciano laughed.

~X~

"Here." Lovino said softly, handing Feliciano a red rose, void of thorns. Feliciano grinned and took it.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging his brother and holding it tightly. Lovino smiled as Feliciano added it to a small pile of flowers he had collected for fun.

It had been long since they snuck out. Lovino knew that the adults must be frantic now, but he didn't really care. He was here with his younger brother, and that was all that mattered. Feliciano's night robes were stained with grass and damp from the water dripping from trees and clinging to the grasses. The sky above them was a perfect picture of a dawn. The sky, though also blue, had clouds highlighted in silver, gold, and pink strokes. The light brought upon them reflected every drop of dew on every leaf and grass and petal, shining crystal.

"What time do you think it is?" Feliciano asked after a moment of silence, in which he admired his flowers.

"Maybe ten." Lovino answered, not really thinking about it much, "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Feliciano laughed. Lovino smiled again. His brother just had that affect on him. For one couldn't help but be happy when Feliciano smiled. Lovino hoped the younger twin's smile never left his face. "Ah! Lovino look!" Feliciano yelled suddenly. Lovino gasped as Feliciano jumped up in fright, pointing to the flowers. A long legged spider had crept from the petal of a daisy, a black dot on the glorious yellow flower. Lovino blinked as Feliciano hid behind him, shaking.

"It's just a spider." He told his twin. Feliciano nodded, but looked scared.

"They scare me…" he muttered, grabbing the back of Lovino's robes. Lovino nodded. Feliciano had great fears for the smallest things, but it never got annoying. Lovino pulled gently from Feliciano's grip and knelt next to the eight legged creature. He held his small hands out and captured it in his palms. He could feel the legs of it flicking madly against his skin. With a determined expression Lovino walked over to the edge of the clearing, to there a thicket of brambles were, and brushed the spider out onto it. He returned to Feliciano quickly.

"Thank you!" Feliciano cried out, baling his fists and wiping away his oncoming tears.

"Don't cry, Feli!" Lovino exclaimed, grabbing his brother's wrists and pulling them away from his face. He pushed the sleeves of his own night robes over her hands and pushed away the tears. "You should remember that the spider is more afraid of you than you are of It." he said. Feliciano trembled slightly, looking frail, "It probably has a family that would be very sad if it never returned. We have to remember that."

"But they look scary. Their legs are long and creepy." Feliciano muttered, but he had stopped crying.

"Imagine if a person over a thousand times your size screamed when you appeared. Would you be scared?" Lovino asked, lowering his hands to his side. Feliciano nodded. "Right. And it's the same with the spider. We are so much larger than it, and must use that wisely, not against it. Show it kindness and respect."

There was a silence that followed Lovino's speech. He may be young, but both he and his brother knew more logic than someone else their age.

"Okay…" Feliciano breathed, "I won't be scared." He promised, wrapping his arms tightly around Lovino's neck and hugging his twin. Lovino hugged him back briefly before pushing him back a bit, smiling.

"Good to hear." Lovino said truthfully, and Feliciano smiled as well. He knelt back down next to the flowers and, though casting a sort of wary glance at the pile, picked them up. He held them tightly to his chest, closing his eyes for a moment, then pulling a rose from the pile and giving it to Lovino, who took it.

"Thanks." He said and held it tightly for a moment, then dropped his hand to his side.

"Should we be going back?" Feliciano asked. At that moment his stomach gave a great growl, and both of them looked down at it before laughing.

"Okay, I hope that Antonio and Roderich and Elizaveta aren't there yet." Lovino said, Feliciano took the lead as they began to walk back the way they had originally come from. Every once in a while Feliciano would stop to place a flower in the crook of a tree, or the roots of a bush, marking a beautiful trail. Eventually he was left only with the red rose Lovino had given him.

When they reached their large great house both of them paused. They didn't really want to sit through hours of needless talking with the adults. Roderich was known to be quite strict with rules and disciplining. Elizaveta was a more kindhearted person, but the twins knew she used to be in the army, for everyone had mistaken her as a man. Antonio was breeching adulthood, barely 20 years of age, but he acted so much older than that.

"Let's go." Lovino said finally, grasping Feliciano's hand and dragging his to the house. They pushed the door open and slid inside quietly, trying to be sneaky. However, if there was one thing their grandfather was, it was good of hearing. He at once stormed around the corner from a side room and glowered down upon the twins.

"Where…have you been?" he demanded in a low voice. Their guardian was usually quite warm of heart, but when he needed to be he was fierce. Both of the boys stumbled around for their words, and quickly tried to think of something to get them out of trouble.

When they were silent, merely casting looks at each other, their grandfather sighed.

"I asked you where you were…boys?" he asked again. Lovino grasped Feliciano's hand tighter and pulled his brother partially behind him, an urge to protect him kicking in.

"We wanted to play outside." He said simply, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Roma! What's taking so long!?" yelled a sudden voice from the room where their grandfather had appeared. A man walked out, wearing a rather formal purple coat and many ruffles upon his shirt. He wore glasses, and had a part of his hair sticking up at the top.

"I am sorry, Roderich, it's just the boys. I'll be along." He said, making a waving motion, "Tell Elizaveta and Antonio it will be only a moment." He added. Roderich nodded and walked back into the room. "Boys. Go to your room and get dressed. I'll get Arthur to make sure you don't get sidetracked. ARTHUR!" he yelled suddenly, causing the small siblings to jump.

A few moments later a blonde man came hurrying from a room opposite of the one Roderich and the others were in. he had the brightest green eyes, and was carrying a stack of clean, folded clothes.

"What ever is it? I was just finishing the laundry." He said with a hint of angst in his voice. His gaze landed on the boys, who both gave him uncertain looks.

"Take the boys to their rooms and get them looking presentable, would you?" Grandpa Roma asked.

"Right away, come on, Feliciano…Lovino." He said, waving a hand for them. Eager to leave the stern gaze of Roma they hurried after him. Arthur was a British man, who had only just started to work with him. In fact, several new staff members had been added lately. This included an American weapons specialist, Alfred, who seemed like a child. They both wondered why Roma had chosen a sudden change in staff; all of them were foreign too…

"What did you guys do this time?" Arthur asked curiously, looking at them curiously.

"Snuck out early. To play in the clearing in the woods." Feliciano said at once. He liked the Brit, he was nice to them, and always helped them when they got scrapes and cuts. In a way he was the father that neither of them could remember.

"You shouldn't have, you know that." Arthur said sternly, but his eyes twinkled with a glint of humor.

"But we hate being here when Roderich and them are here." Lovino explained, "They always pretend we're not there. But we have to stay anyway."

For once Arthur had no reply, he was silent, his gaze darkened.

"What the matter?" Feliciano asked with concern. He held the rose close.

"Nothing Feli." Arthur said quickly. Lovino narrowed his eyes. Arthur clearly knew something they didn't. And what he knew obviously wasn't good.

~X~

**Thank you for reading this, please stick with me here, and review! I'll try to update a few times a month, if I get the time. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Haven't gotten many reviews, but that's alright! Please stay with me on this and Review guys, they make me really happy. **

**ONWARDS**

~X~

"Try not to tear them this time. I still have to get your last set sewn." Arthur said, pulling Feliciano's arms through the sleeves of a white collared shirt. Feliciano nodded and grinned sheepishly. Lovino sat cross legged on the bed, wearing now a pair of nice black pants, a similar white shirt, and a grey over vest. His hair had been combed back, except for a single curl that never wanted to lay flat. The rose from earlier was placed in Feliciano's hands.

"I won't." Feliciano said honestly, casting an angelic smile at Arthur. Arthur pulled a black vest over Feliciano's arm and tucked his shirt in, then stood from where he had crouched down.

"Okay, both of you hurry along downstairs. If you don't be quick your grandpa will have my job." he said, laughing.

"Okay." Lovino said, jumping down and nearly falling over. He grabbed Feliciano's arm and tugged him away.

"Bye!" Feliciano said, grinning as they left the room. He gave a cheery wave to the Brit and a grin, which was returned heartily. "Do we really have to go?" he asked as they left.

"Yeah, I guess so. Nothing ever happens though; they talk about our futures, but never do anything about it." Lovino said offhandedly, shrugging. The worst that would happen was that they would be bored. It always was.

"I know." Feliciano said, smiling lightly and rubbing his hands over the tight vest, pulling at it with his fingertips.

"Stop that. If you tear another vest Grandpa will kill you!" Lovino hissed. Feliciano froze and dropped his hands. A look of fear crossed his face until he realized that Lovino didn't actually mean that.

"Sorry." he said simply, giving his brother a shy smile of apology. Lovino shook his head and sighed, but smiled as well, turning his face.

When they reached the room where the adults were, they listened briefly at the door, neither boy wanting to go in and experience the torture of boredom that was sure to await them in there.

"They're only nine, won't be ten for another three months!" they heard Grandpa Roma say sharply. At his tone both boys froze. He was talking with a hint of desperation in his voice, something neither had ever heard before.

"Roma, it is time that they live different lives. You know both of them can't have the same destiny." The soft voice of Elizaveta said softly. She always had the sweetest melodic tune to her voice. It always soothed them, and made them smile. But now she sounded persistent, coaxing.

"I don't think it's right." Roma said softly, making Lovino and Feliciano press their ears to the door to listen closer.

"I know. Roma, you can't hold onto them forever. Feliciano and Lovino aren't your daughter, they aren't her. You can't protect them as you did her." Roderich said.

"I can sure as hell try." Roma said gruffly.

"What're they-" Feliciano started, but Lovino slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide.

"Roma, if you will. I could take Lovino for you, that way they will grow up in different places, and gain experience." said a new voice. Feliciano looked up at Lovino at the sound of his name. The new person speaking was clearly Antonio; he had a jingling, happy-go-lucky voice that drove Lovino crazy with an urge to smack the Spaniard.

"No! You can't take both of them from me!" Roma cried. Feliciano gasped. He and Lovino exchanged looks of horror. Grandpa Roma sounded near tears. "You simply can't! Take him back to Spain…absurd. It's enough that Feli is going to Austria-but Lovino too!? I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Antonio was just suggesting that maybe it would be good for you too. For years you've had someone to look over. First it was your wife, when she died at childbirth it was your daughter. When she made off with that man you received news of her death along with two baby boys. Now you've been taking care of them." Roderich explained, "Perhaps if you take time on your own it will do you good."

"No. I won't let you." Roma said sharper still. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long." He announced.

"Open the door." Lovino said, pushing Feliciano as footsteps approached, "Look happy." He added.

From the look on Feliciano's face he was clearly confused. Lovino was puzzled as well. They couldn't be talking anything good, but at the same time he couldn't piece together what was wrong. Feliciano pushed the door open and plastered a grin on his face, as did Lovino. They froze at the sight in front of them.

Roma was halfway to the door. A woman in a green flowing dress, and a flower in her hair, was sitting politely on a couch in the room, Roderich next to her. On the other small couch opposite the first one was a dark haired man. He looked like he was still a teenager; he turned to look at them, green eyes flaring. He grinned at the sight of the twins and winked.

"Aha! Boys, I was just coming to get you!" their grandpa bellowed jubilantly, switching his face form a look of surprise to one of joy. Feliciano ran forward at once past Roma to hug the woman's legs. Lovino followed him, but gave no hug.

"Hi!" Feliciano exclaimed, grinning at Elizaveta.

"Hello, Feliciano, Lovino!' she exclaimed, leaning down and picking Feliciano's up under his arms and perching him upon her lap. Lovino waited at her legs until she put his brother down and flinched away when she made to hug him as well. She grinned nicely at him.

"Just take a seat, boys, we need to talk for a while." Roderich said, gesturing to the empty seats next to Antonio. Feliciano and Lovino walked over to the place in turn. What surprised them was that their grandpa walked over and lifted Lovino as far away from Antonio as possible, then put Feliciano next to the Spaniard.

"How you doing Feli?" asked Antonio. Feliciano cast a look at Lovino, who shook his head.

"Fine." He answered, avoiding eye contact. Antonio looked confused, but before anything else Roderich started talking.

"They honestly don't need to be here this time, Roma." he said convincingly. Their grandpa shook his head and held a stern gaze.

"They should be here. Boys, I know you never get to say anything, but I promise this time will be different." He told them.

Lovino and Feliciano exchanged confused looks with each other and Lovino shrugged.

"Okay…what are we talking about?" Feliciano asked brightly, closing his eyes for a moment, a look of angelic innocence spreading across his face.

"Well…." Roma said slowly. Seeing as no one else was going to explain it, Roderich stood.

"Feliciano, you are leaving here and coming to live with Elizaveta and me."

Feliciano's smile vanished.

~X~

"What!?" Lovino raged before Feliciano could speak. He leaned over and grabbed his brother tightly, securing a grip as if they were going to pry him away, "You can't!"

"I don't want to leave!" Feliciano cried, his fingers scrabbling at Lovino's grip. His eyes welled up with tears of horror and disbelief. He had dropped the red rose to the ground.

"Calm down. Lovino, stop looking as if you're choking your brother." Roma commanded, but looked distraught at their reactions. Feliciano made a slight grip on Lovino's arm, signaling for him not to let go. Lovino pulled his brother away from Antonio, glaring at all of them in turn.

"When was this decided!?" he exclaimed demandingly. He may be only be nine, but he was smart enough to know that it meant he and Feliciano would not see each other for along time if they were parted. They were in Italy, such a long way from where Roderich lived in Austria. And Elizaveta was a Hungarian; they would probably go to her country at time. That was even further away.

"Don't make me go!" Feliciano wailed, turning his head to Lovino. Roma gaped, and then stuttered for words.

"Feli, don't cry. It's not for forever, just until you turn of age and can come back." Elizaveta tried to soothe.

"When's that?' Feliciano asked, for he actually wasn't sure.

"Well…eighteen at least. That's in about nine years." said Romano with a strain in his voice.

"Nine….but I'M nine, that's another lifetime for me!" Feliciano cried out, he pushed his feet at the couch and almost fell, but Lovino steadied him. "What about Lovi?" he asked. Lovino gasped. Feliciano hadn't called him that in a few years at least; he only used to use it when he was hurt, or sad.

"Lovino can come live with me in Spain." Antonio put in.

"No! I told you already, he's not going all the way there." Roma said sternly, "Don't even think about it. You're too young to raise and teach a child Antonio." he said. Antonio looked downhearted again, but Lovino didn't care in the slightest where he was going. What mattered was that he wouldn't have Feliciano. They were always inseparable.

"I don't have to, do I? What for anyway!?" Feliciano mumbled with horror.

"You will be coming with us for a chance to get away from your country. You will be raised in Austria, and Hungary, we will be giving you lessons daily. In a way you're going abroad to learn." Roderich said.

"English please!" Feliciano cried, not meaning to be rude, but just scared.

"Oh Feli!" Elizaveta said, crossing the room to crouch next to the boys. "Don't be like that. We're bringing you home with us so we can have a sort of family. Along with that we'll provide school and things like that. You'll be back before you know it!" she explained.

Well, when she put it that way, with her kind voice, it didn't seem too bad. But Lovino knew better. Nine more years was a real long time to them.

"I. Don't. Want. To!" Feliciano wailed out, then grinded his teeth, anger reaching to take a hold.

Lovino had seen his brother mad three times in his life. The first time was then Lovino hadn't given up the swing in the clearing about four years ago. The next was when Feliciano wasn't able to go to the beach, because he had to help out in the kitchen (for he had gotten that as a punishment for breaking a flower vase) about two years ago. The last had been when a man in the nearby town had pushed Lovino over and laughed about it just three months ago. If there was anything Feliciano would fight for it was his family.

"Lovino, Feliciano, it's going to happen this way." Their grandpa said. Feliciano broke his brothers' grasp and slid form the couch, running over to his guardian, hugging his legs tightly, snatching the rose up as he went.

"Don't let them-PLEASE!" he wailed, sobbing suddenly and hanging on for life.

"Feli!" Lovino exclaimed, getting down to pull his brother away. "It's okay, they're not serious-right?" he asked. He had been hoping that it was a sort of cruel sort of joke. Maybe even a dream. Nothing would separate the brothers. Nothing.

When no one replied to him Lovino felt his mouth drop and tears spring to his eyes. He had no memory of crying before, this wasn't happening. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's arm tightly and pulled him away, running to the door and standing on his toes to push it open. They burst out of the room.

"Lovino! You won't let them, right!?" Feliciano cried out as Lovino made a line right for the back door, throwing it open with all the strength his nine year old arms could handle.

"Never!" Lovino promised. This was truth, anything he could do to stop it he would. Feliciano's small hands grasped the stem of the rose tighter, luckily he had no thorns. Their shoes pattered against the grass, one of Feliciano's flying off and landing next to the back door. Lovino ran a hand through his hair, messing it up wildly.

They ran as log as they could, bursting into the clearing with sharp breaths that stung their throats. Feliciano had tears coursing down his face, but he didn't sob or cling like expected. He simply dropped to his knees. This was perhaps more devastating than if he had starting to sob.

"Feliciano?" Lovino asked, dropping down next to his twin and wrapping him into a large hug.

"I don't want to go." Feliciano said gravely, "They can't make us leave each other, can they?"

His voice quavered so much that Lovino suspected he was going to burst into tears anyway. He waited, an arm now around his brother, holding onto him tightly, and ready to support him.

"Grandpa….he won't let them." Lovino assured him. Their grandfather cared for them too much; he wouldn't just let his youngest grandson be taken away. He rarely let them go outside alone (unless they were sneaking out). Once, when they had strayed from his side at market a kind woman had offered to help them, and took their hands. As soon as she had Roma had appeared and jerked them away, speaking crossly to her.

Another time that Roma showed his protection was when someone had accused Lovino of stealing a tomato from a fruit stand. He had been ready to drag the then-seven year old to a law enforcement office. He had grabbed Lovino's wrists so tight, causing bruising. When Roma appeared he had shouted himself hoarse. Then he yelled some more when he saw the bruises.

"I'm not gonna go…" Feliciano breathed, more to himself than anyone. "Never."

"I know. Feliciano, I don't want you to go either, I won't let them have their way." Lovino promised.

"But…what can we do?" Feliciano asked. Then the tears came. He let out a sob as tears coursed down his face, leaning forward to place his head in his lap.

"No, Feli! Don't!" Lovino cried, trying to soothe his distraught brother, "You won't go!" he added.

"I-I'm sor-sor-sorry!" he stammered, then sobbed and shook lightly. Lovino grabbed Feliciano tighter and buried his face in his brother neck, closing his eyes tightly.

~X~

**A bit of a move on with the story in this chapter. Please support me and Fav/Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Quick question: Would people prefer PruCan or PruHun? That gives you a hint of who's going to make an appearance. **

~X~

"Better?" Lovino asked, once Feliciano had dried his face and rested for a bit. His brother nodded and looked up. His lovely amber eyes bored into Lovino's green ones.

"Yes…" he said softly, hugging his brother around the waist tightly. Lovino brushed Feliciano's hair down gently and laid his lips to rest on the top of his head. When Feliciano broke away he made for the swing, dragging Lovino with him. He clamored on to it and scooted to the far edge. Lovino climbed next to him, they were both able to fit upon it, as it had once held Grandpa Roma as well.

Feliciano kicked his legs slowly back and forth, as they hovered far from the ground once he had sat. He grasped the ropes of the swing firmly in one hand; the other found Lovino's fingers and laced his own though them.

No one had come looking for them, but Lovino knew it was only a matter of time.

"What can we do….?" Lovino muttered ever so quietly to no one in particular. The only answer was the rattling of a woodpecker far in the distance.

"…Switzerland, Lovino…." Feliciano breathed, "Switzerland."

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked, worried that his brother had lost it.

"We could call up Vash, he could help us." Feliciano said excitably. Vash was their friend from Switzerland. Barely eighteen, Vash was still rather young. But he did have experience caring for younger people. His adopted sister was a few years younger than him, and he had practically raised her.

Vash was great when it came to weapons and stuff like that, but Lovino wasn't sure if he would help here. But Switzerland was really close to where they were. But it was also close to Austria.

"I don't think he would help, he can't come get us, and we can't walk there." Lovino said quietly.

"Francis?" Feliciano asked.

"The Frenchman? He visited only twice Feliciano, and both times he ended up drunk and passed out on the floor."

Francis was a rather interesting character. He cared for the twins, but had the oddest way of showing it.

"What about….ah…." Feliciano mumbled, trying to think of anyone else they knew that would help them. "What about Wang, remember him?" he asked suddenly.

"But….he lives in China, and that's a long, long way away."

"How far?"

"Real far."

"Oh…."

There was a silence in which both boys tried to think of people they could go to. They never got out much, so they had no friends other than each other.

"Wait! I know!" Feliciano exclaimed suddenly. "You know Alfred, the weapons guy that Grandpa hired a month ago or so?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" Lovino asked, wondering what his brother was trying to get at.

"He's going back to America in a few weeks, he told us, remember?" Feliciano asked, his eyes lighting up.

"That's right! We can ask him, and he can take us with him. That way we'll be safe, but in America! And we can send postcards and letters to Grandpa and everyone!" Lovino said brightly, thinking splendidly of the idea.

'Let's go!" Feliciano said, jumping down and nearly falling. Lovino slid off more carefully and hurried after his brother as he took off toward the house. They passed the red rose as they left, for it had fallen upon the grass.

Somewhere inside Lovino knew the plan had major flaws, but in their desperation there was nothing else they could think of. Lovino saw the flowers along the way that Feliciano had placed there earlier.

"Wait." Lovino said suddenly, grabbing Feliciano's arm tightly. They stopped and Lovino made a 'shh' gesture with his finger. They listened.

As if from far away they could hear voices calling their names. It sounded like the adults, all of them. They both slunk towards the nearest tree and hid behind it.

"Are they looking for us?" Feliciano asked, grasping Lovino's arm in his own.

"For you more likely." Lovino said grumpily. He wouldn't let them touch his brother though, no one would.

"Boys?" asked a sudden voice from their left. Both of them jumped, but their voices caught in their throats and neither yelled. Feliciano tumbled to the ground in an attempt to stumble away.

Looking down at them was Arthur; his blonde hair looked untidy and ruffled. He didn't call for the others right away, but bent down out of sight of anyone and talked quietly.

"Arthur! Don't tell them we're here!" Lovino pleaded. His eyes shone brightly with a tense sort of alertness. He was ready for make a dash for it.

"What were you thinking? Don't run away like that." He scolded, pulling Feliciano to his feet and brushing leaves off his shoulder. His shirt at the shoulder had torn. Lovino's vest had a large rip down the side.

"They want to take Feli away!" Lovino hissed, wrapping his arms around Feliciano from behind and hugging him.

"Boys…." Arthur said quietly.

"You….you knew, didn't you?" Feliciano asked quietly, drooping his head, "You were a bit out of it earlier, you knew that Roderich wants me to go to Austria, didn't you?"

"I…yes, I knew. Everyone did." Arthur admitted, "You have to go." He added.

"No!" Lovino exclaimed, "Arthur, please! Take us to Alfred, you know, the American, we're going to escape with him!" he burst out.

"Alfred won't h-" he was cut off as a voice called.

"Arthur? Arthur!? Where the hell have you gone to man!?" Then a blonde had burst through a large bush behind them. It was Alfred. Lovino and Feliciano looked at him for a moment, blinking.

"Alfred!" Feliciano exclaimed, running over and grabbing his legs tightly. Alfred looked down at him in surprise, nearly falling.

"Whoa, little dude, what are you doing?" he asked. Feliciano looked up at him, his large eyes watering.

"Please take us back to America with you! I don't want to go to Austria!" Feliciano pleaded, tugging at the weapons specialists' pants.

"I…Feliciano, Lovino, you know I can't." he said quietly.

Feliciano backed away like he had received a shock. His expression of hurt and disbelief was antagonizing and made Alfred wince. He kneeled down, facing the boys and Arthur.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you back, because I'm not going back." He clarified.

"What?!" exclaimed Lovino. Their hope had vanished, they had to get away though, run away if they had to.

"Why are you staying?!" wailed Feliciano, dropping down to his knees and thumping a hand against the ground softly, repeatedly. Alfred blinked and didn't answer right away, then spoke slowly.

"I found…a reason to." He said. For a moment the twin's concerns for themselves vanished, to be replaced by curiosity.

"I didn't know you were staying. Why didn't you bloody tell me!?" Arthur exclaimed. He rolled his eyes, then sighed and shook his head.

"Shut it British dude!" Alfred said, clenching a fist and shaking it. Yet he had a smile on his face.

"Honestly Alfred, why?" Arthur asked, looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Lovino slowly began to tug Feliciano away from the scene.

"Just cuz." Alfred muttered simply, shrugging.

"Well I think-Hey you two! Don't leave!" he exclaimed, seeing the twins inch away slowly. Lovino shook his head and took off running, hearing Feliciano right behind him. There was the sound of groans, then larger feet padding after them.

"Where are we going!?" Feliciano asked, gasping for breath as they ran. Lovino didn't answer, for he didn't know.

~X~

Before they knew it they were back at their house. They burst into the backyard, gasping for breath still. Feliciano nearly collapsed with his exhaustion, his little legs shaking as he held himself us. Lovino panted, but looked, horrified, at the people in front of him.

"Lovino! Feliciano!" roared Roman, who just happened to be in the yard when they burst into it. He swooped down upon the brothers and pulled them both into a great hug. He held them close together and tightly. Feliciano refused to hug his grandpa back, which was a first in his life, and Lovino looked away from his guardian.

"Roma! You found them, good!" exclaimed a voice, "I was worried!" It was Elizaveta; she hurried over, hitching her dress over her ankles and dashing forwards. She grabbed Feliciano into a great bear hug and rocked him side to side.

"Let go!" Feliciano cried, "Please!" Well, no one could say that he wasn't polite, even while kicking his small feet against the soft dress of the Hungarian. He closed his eyes tightly and froze. Roma set Lovino down, but grasped his vest in one hand so he wouldn't leave.

Elizaveta stood up, carrying Feliciano like a small child. Upon seeing how far down it was Feliciano grabbed her sleeves tightly. He was scared of heights.

"Roderich! Arthur, Alfred!" Roman called, looking around. "Where did everyone get to?" he wondered.

Lovino's mind was in a state of horror. They had to get away. If they stayed the adults would certainly tear them apart. That wasn't going to happen ever of course, nothing could.

Then from behind them stumbled Arthur and Alfred, both men panting, their eyes going wild as they looked for the siblings they had been chasing.

"Oh….he's found them." Arthur said helpfully.

"I would have never noticed. Thank you for pointing that out." Alfred said sarcastically. "Sorry, Sir, we had them, but they got away…I guess you have it handled now?" he asked.

"Quite, thank you. You may return inside if you wish, and if you see Roderich tell him to get here quickly." Roma instructed.

"Right, thank you sir." Alfred said respectfully, and then bounced away inside. Arthur trailed slowly after him, casting gazes at the small boys. Lovino and Feliciano sent him the most heartbreaking betrayed looks. The man had almost been a father figure to them, he had been in the house for three years, and had cared for them. Yet he hadn't helped them when they needed it.

"Boys, don't, I repeat, do not, run off like that!" Roma scolded. He grabbed Lovino's upper arm tightly and crouched down next to him, "Why did you go?" he asked.

Lovino tried to get free, tried to break away.

"You were going to take Feli form me!" he wailed, hitting his grandfathers' arm with all the strength he could muster.

"It's not for forever; it'll be over before you know it." Roma soothed. "I'm sure you'll get over It." he added. That wasn't comforting, but Roma had never been the best at comforting.

"Please…" Feliciano said quietly form Elizaveta's arms, "Don't make me…"

His small voice was so quiet, so desperate that doubt flickered in both adults' eyes.

"You have to go, Feli." Roma said, looking away.

"WHY!?" Feliciano screamed suddenly, thrashing his arms violently and almost hitting Elizaveta in the face.

"Because, you will…you'll understand when you're older." Roman sighed.

"Roma! You found them!" yelled a voice. They all looked to see Roderich striding towards them briskly. He smiled slightly at Feliciano, and then scowled at Lovino, who stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, yes." Roma said offhandedly.

"Good, then we need to discuss when we'll leave." Roderich said.

"No! You're not listening!" Lovino cried, hitting his grandpa's chest now, "Why don't you hear me out!?" he wailed, "Please!"

They ignored him, Roma simply stood up and picked the small child up tightly, crushing Lovino to his chest.

"Let's get inside." He said, and the other two nodded. Roderich led the way back inside, holding the door open for Roma and Elizaveta. They returned to the same room. Antonio was lounging on the couch, looking quite bored.

'Oh…you found them!"

~X~

"When do you leave for Austria then?" Roma asked once everyone had calmed down. Arthur had brought them all some tea. Lovino pointedly threw his down, spilling it, and Feliciano ignored his.

"Tomorrow, or the day after. Depends on if we have anything we need to discuss before we leave." Roderich said.

"Tomorrow?" Elizaveta asked. "Isn't that too soon? We should give the boys time with each other." She offered. Feliciano cast her a thankful look, but a tear slid form his eye.

"They won't need that much time, they're young, and they bounce back quickly." Roderich said, feeling no sympathy.

"We're right HERE!" Lovino growled, baring his teeth.

"Calm down Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed heartily. Lovino stood on the couch and looked the Spaniard in the eyes.

"Don't. Call me. Lovi!" he hissed, throwing himself at Antonio and hitting him with all his might. Antonio laughed and grabbed Lovino under the arms, holding him away. Lovino's fingers didn't even get close to Antonio's nose when he tried to lash out.

"Let him go!" Feliciano cried, hopping up and tugging at Lovino's legs. Antonio set him back down as Roma cleared his throat.

"I think it's best if we don't wait this out, it will only be harder." Roderich said as if nothing had happened.

"That….that's right." Roma said, his voice tight.

'If you're so sad about it, then why are you letting this happen old man!?" Lovino yelled, glaring at Roma. Their grandpa looked surprised at Lovino's suddenly harsh voice.

"It has to be done." He said simply. "There's nothing you can do about it. Boys, go upstairs and get changed, your clothes are torn. Elizaveta, if you could go with them, make sure they don't' run off?" he asked.

"Of course." The kind lady said, getting up and walked over to Feliciano, taking his hand and pulling him down. She offered a hand to Lovino, who refused it and followed her. He didn't want to follow her, but she had his brother and he felt as if he had to.

They were silent as she led them to Feliciano's room first. Someone, probably Arthur, had already set out a new set of clothes. Elizaveta closed the door lightly behind Lovino and smiled slightly at them as they gazed upon her.

"Come now, don't give me the sad eyes." she scolded gently, leaning down and shaking her head.

"You're mean." Lovino said under hiss breath. Apparently she heard him though.

"Don't be like that now." She said, blinking in her surprise. She grabbed the clothes from the bed and pulled Feliciano up on the mattress, unbuttoning his vest. "I know you're both very, very upset." She started, "But this is something that has to be done. Consider yourself lucky actually, for if Roderich had his way he would have brought you to Austria three years ago. Maybe even more." She said, "You don't' know why now of course, but when you are older all will be clear." She finished.

She slid the vest off Feliciano's shoulders, and then removed his now stained shirt. Feliciano didn't ever meet her eyes and looking down. He was shivering slightly. Feliciano didn't' move as she finished dressing him, now in a set of robes to wear around the house on a casual day.

"Say something dear Feliciano." Elizaveta said softly. Feliciano looked her right in the eyes; he slid down to the bed and walked over to Lovino. Sliding an arm through his brother's he gave her a defeated look and spoke.

"I hate you."

~X~

**Feli hates Elizaveta!? *Gasp* no way! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I still hope this story it alright, and that people with Review/Fav!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support I've gotten so far on this story! It was just a side project I started a while ago; I had no intention on turning it to a story. It happened like that though. Please enjoy this slightly heartbreaking chapter. **

~X~

"We're back, Roma." said Elizaveta softly as she urged the boys back into the room. Roma, Roderich and Antonio looked up at them as they entered. Feliciano was as far away from Elizaveta as possible, and Lovino was right by his side.

"What happened, I feel as if something's wrong." Roma said, looking from his grandsons in turn to see if they were hurt.

"Nothing's wrong Roma." Elizaveta said. She had been hurt at Feliciano's earlier words, and after that no one had said anything as they went to Lovino's room, dressed him, and then got back down.

"Take a seat." Roderich said, motioning. Elizaveta walked over and sat next to him, while Lovino and Feliciano took up earlier positions next to Antonio. They were all silent for a moment.

"We have been discussing tomorrow's leave." Roderich told the Hungarian. She nodded.

"What was decided?" she asked.

"We will leave early in the morning, and take a carriage to the train station. From there we will go to Austria, where I have assigned someone to pick us up and take us home." Roderich explained. Feliciano's grasped Lovino's arm tighter and shook his head slowly. This was really happening. It wasn't a terrible dream or anything, it was reality.

And it wasn't going to change, no matter how much the twins wanted it to.

~X~

"Hey, Feli, wake up!" said a soft voice, a voice that caused Feliciano's eyes to snap open suddenly. Lovino was standing in front of him.

"Lovino? Its night, what's happening?" he asked. "How did you get in?" he added.

The adults had locked his bedroom door that night, to make sure he didn't sneak out.

"Window." Lovino stated simply. A vine of grapes grew outside his window. Lovino had used it to climb up and in.

"What's going on?" Feliciano asked, not questioning his brother's acts.

"I want to go to the woods; it's our….our last night together." He said simply, choking on his words. Feliciano blinked and sat up, looking at him.

"O…Okay." He agreed. Lovino smiled and waited for him to get out of bed, and to slide some slippers on.

"They'll find us though….if we try to leave." Feliciano said. His logic was right, they would always be found.

"I know, but…..I need to have some time with you." He said. Feliciano nodded and hugged Lovino briefly. They approached the window. Outside the night was still and silent, the stars upon the sky reflected down at them. It was slightly chilly, but not so much that it was cold.

Lovino left first, he slid his feet into the tendrils of the vines and slid down easily. He then quietly directed Feliciano down after him. Feliciano's hands stung form how hard he was holding the very breakable vines.

When he had almost reached the bottom he felt his foot slid, he fell off with an agonizing moment of fear, but Lovino grabbed his tightly, causing both of them to tumble.

"Thank you!" Feliciano gasped, getting to his feet and helping his brother up.

"Shh!" Lovino said, bouncing to his feet and grabbing Feliciano, pressing him against the side of the house and looking around for any one watching.

"Sorry." Feliciano breathed, hugging his brother. Lovino hugged him back, closing his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Keep as close to the house as possible." He told his brother, and then pressed his own back to the wall as well. He slid along the edge until they had gone around the back of the house. From there they made a mad dash to the forest.

"Quickly!" Lovino hissed and Feliciano nodded, grabbing his twin's hand.

"Wait!" Feliciano gasped suddenly, stopping suddenly and causing Lovino to stumble to a halt.

"What is it?" he asked. Feliciano made a 'shh' gesture and listened around. They could hear voices form ahead, from the clearing. The boys crept forward, afraid that the adults had somehow found out that they had snuck out somehow and were waiting for them.

Well, the people they found were adults, but not Roma, or Roderich. Not even Elizaveta or Antonio. It was Arthur and Alfred. Alfred looked slightly frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the grass. Arthur stood above him, facing away from the American, he had a smile on his face, but he looked as if he was fighting with himself over something.

"We can't do this." Arthur said suddenly, turning to Alfred, who grinned.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" he protested. Lovino and Feliciano slid behind a tree. Lovino's hand slid to his brother mouth, assuring he made no noise. They watched curiously, but both felt a bit guilty for spying.

"We need to go back." Arthur said, looking for a protest.

"No, we don't. We can stay here all night!" Alfred said cheerfully.

"You might, but I'm leaving. I have to get up early to get Feli….to get the boys ready." He said. At this the smile faded from Alfred's face.

"I hate to see him go, he's always so happy." He said. Lovino looked down at his brother, who watched with a baited expression.

"I know. I've known them both for years. Inseparable." Arthur said, sinking down next to the other blonde.

"It's terrible. Did anyone ever tell you why they're being split?" he asked. Arthur sighed, then nodded, but didn't speak. "Well?" Alfred asked, "Tell me!"

"I can't, I promised Roma I wouldn't." he breathed out heavily. Alfred responded with something that was too low for the boys to hear.

"No. I can't." Arthur responded.

They sat in a silence for the longest time. Lovino's hands were growing cold, they shook slightly and Feliciano looked ready to sit down they had been standing so long.

"Let's go back." Alfred agreed finally, after about ten minutes. Arthur nodded and the blondes both got to their feet. They turned to walk. But they walked right to where the boys were. Lovino pressed his brother tightly into the tree and watched carefully as they approached. He slid around the tree with his sibling as they passed, staying out of sight at all times.

"What was that about?" Feliciano asked once the two were out of earshot. Lovino shook his head. He had no idea, but the men had certainly been sad that the twins were being split. And Arthur knew why. One day, Lovino said to himself, he would find out why.

"Let's just go." Lovino said, tugging Feliciano into the clearing. Feliciano nodded and followed him. He looked around for a while, and then sighed.

"Are we sleeping here?" he asked. Lovino nodded and pulled Feliciano to the tree where the wing was, resting his back against it. They both slid down and grasped hands.

For a moment it was perfect. It was as if no one was leaving the next day, but as if they would be next to each other forever. It was a moment in which both boys rejoiced. They needed each other; neither knew how they would manage being apart for so long. Yet both knew that they couldn't' stop it from happening, they were so young, so little.

"Go to sleep." Lovino breathed, turning his head to Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and curled his feet up, closing his eyes and resting his head on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino's hand was brought up to his brother's head, brushing down the messy hair that was there.

He was lost in his thoughts as Feliciano was lost in sleep. He knew that Roderich would never allow one to visit the other. He really hated the Austrian, he loathed him. If it was up to Elizaveta maybe they would see each other each summer, but no, she had to deal with the man as much as Feliciano had to now. At least Lovino wasn't going to Spain though, that would have been terrible. It meant that, not only would they be further apart, but that he would have to deal with that Antonio. And it was known for him to have a sort of pirate complex, he was always gone exploring.

It was the last chance of solitude that either of them were to have for a very long time, though neither of them knew it at the times. It wasn't fair of course. But life wasn't fair, and that's just the way things were.

Lovino wasn't going to fall asleep very quickly, he knew that, but he wasn't just ready to fall asleep. This moment would be one of the best he would have to grasp when Feliciano had been taken away.

"You're breathing hard." came Feliciano's voice. Lovino jumped, so startled. He looked down at his small, innocent brother.

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep." He said truthfully. Feliciano shook his head and grasped his brother's arm tighter.

"I can't sleep." He admitted. Lovino nodded, getting his brothers' anxiety. They just weren't going to pass over this so easily, it would truly be months and years before they healed.

"I…" Feliciano said quietly, unable to string together a few words at once.

"I know." Lovino said automatically. His brother need not say anything. "Here." Lovino said, getting to his feet and pulling Feliciano up as well. He pulled his twin over to the wooden swing, barely visible in the dark, and helped him onto it. Then he clamored on as well. He slung an arm behind Feliciano to grab the rope next to him. Feliciano did the same, his other hand grasping the rope below Lovino's hands. They both swung their legs back and forth slowly.

The swing slowly gained momentum, not high enough for either to fall off, but high enough to cause joy and bliss of the cold air in their face.

Because right now, for this moment, everything was perfect.

~X~

"Are you awake?"

A soft voice filtered in through Lovino's dreamless sleep. He groaned and opened an eye slowly, looking around. He was sore, his bottom and back ached, his eyes felt heavy, his hands stung. He looked up though and instantly all these thoughts vanished. He was looking up at Feliciano, who was grinning broadly, illuminated by the rising dawn.

"What…Hi." Lovino mumbled, sitting him. He looked down. He had been lying on the hard ground, no wonder he hurt. His hands were red around the base of his fingers on the palm; he remembered holding the rope of the swing too hard.

"Morning. Lovino, I thought I heard something." Feliciano said, he smiled lightly, but his eyes held fear and despair. Lovino snapped wide awake, he grabbed his brother tightly as he stood up, holding him close.

The morning always brought dew. It had yesterday, it did today. It was dripping upon them from the small canopy of leaves above them. The sun that was starting to shine was reflected into patterns of gold through the water drops. The grass was soft to the tough (for they had removed their shoes and socks the night before).

"How long ago?" Lovino asked, "Did you hear the voices? How long?" he asked.

"A few minutes, I stayed real quiet, and then woke you." Feliciano said, looking up at Lovino as if a dog expecting praise.

"Good job, you did right." Lovino said, resting a hand on Feliciano's hair and rubbing it slightly, though they were the same height about.

"Do…do we really have to go back?" Feliciano asked in a shaking voice. He was going to cry, he knew it, and he had wanted to cry so much in the past hours.

"We...yes." Lovino said, blinking rapidly, for fear of oncoming tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of Feliciano, he couldn't possibly.

"Oh." Feliciano said quietly, holding tightly to Lovino, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. Lovino had to let him go, he knew this.

The wind started to pick up, blowing around them, causing small rustling noises as they stood, embracing. They slowly broke apart and migrated towards the center of the clearing. Feliciano dropped to his knees and started messing around with the plants around him. Lovino spotted the rose he had given to his brother the other day and grabbed it. He observed it for a moment then tapped Feliciano on the shoulder. His brother looked at him, and Lovino held up the rose.

Feliciano stared for a moment, then grinned and started laughing. Lovino smiled, he hadn't heard his brother laugh for a while it seemed. It was fine. Then they heard the voices.

"Lovino! Feliciano!?" shouted a voice.

"Grandpa!" Feliciano gasped, looking around. The bushes that they would go through to get home were swishing madly, and then four people tumbled forth from it. Roma, Elizaveta and Roderich, then Antonio.

"There you are!" Roderich raged at them, hurrying forwards. Lovino changed his mind about letting Feli go.

"NO!" Lovino screamed, throwing himself at Roderich, battering at his legs to get him to stop approaching, "Don't just TAKE him! PLEASE!" he wailed out. Feliciano looked frozen in his horror.

"Come now." Roma said sharply, grabbing Lovino's arm and pulling him away. Elizaveta hurried forwards and grabbed Feliciano, scooping him up into her arms tightly.

"NO!" Feliciano wailed as he was carried away. Lovino cried out, reaching out for his brother.

"Calm down Lovino." Roma scolded, shaking the boy roughly as Roderich left as well.

"NO! Feli!" Lovino yelled hoarsely, twisting in the strong mans grasp. "Give him back to me!" no, no! This wasn't happening, all had been alright! No!

"Take him, would you?' Roma asked. Antonio walked over and picked Lovino up in a way that restrained his arms and legs somehow. He was carried after his brother; he could hear the shrieks uttered from the younger's mouth.

"It's alright Lovi; you'll see him in a moment." Antonio said. Lovino was too hurt to protest the nickname and tried to flail.

When they reached the house they rounded to the front, where a carriage was waited, drawn by four beautiful white stallions. They pawed and ground and huffed almost human like.

"Let me go!" Lovino cried, and then bit down on Antonio's hand sharply. He gasped and dropped the small boy, who stumbled and ran up to Feliciano, who was on the ground, but his arm was being grabbed. He grabbed his brother tightly for a moment, and then shoved the rose into his hands.

"Never forget!" he cried, "I'll miss you!" he added.

"I'll miss you too!" Feliciano said, breaking his hold and grabbing his brother tightly. None of the adults tried to tear them apart this time. They all were breaking up inside over the scene in front of them. Elizaveta wiped her tears away hurriedly.

"Feliciano…" Roderich said lightly, "it's time we go." He said. At this Feliciano hugged Lovino tighter still and buried his face in his neck before pulling away.

"B-Bye…." Lovino whispered gently.

"No, not bye. Just…see you soon!" Feliciano corrected, trying to look happy. Lovino nodded, grasping his brother's hands.

"Okay. See you soon, you amazing…happy…loyal brother." He breathed. Feliciano nodded and opened his mouth, managing a choking noise that made him shut up at once.

"Sorry…" he said.

"I understand." Lovino said, hugging him tightly for a moment before Roma set a hand on the eldest shoulders and pulling him away. Feliciano was hustled onto the carriage after Elizaveta. His bags that were packed for him were jumbled on top, tied down securely. Roderich was driving.

As the carriage started to rumble away Lovino gasped. Feliciano was pressing himself out of the window, waving, and crying silently.

"Wait!" Lovino yelled, taking off running after the black machine that was taking his only brother away. "WAIT!"

Feliciano grasped the rose tighter in one hand, and reached his other for his brother. Lovino caught up, his legs on fire, and grabbed the hand.

"What are you doing!? You'll get hurt!" Feliciano yelled. They heard Elizaveta yelling for Feli to get back in.

"I love you!" Lovino gasped out. Feliciano nodded, is tears cascading down his cheeks.

"I love you too!" he said. Lovino had a moment to smile before the carriage became too fast, their hands were torn apart and he stumbled to his knees, rolling a few times. He looked after his brother and saw him crying desperately, rubbing his face and clutching his rose.

Nothing could describe Lovino's pain as he saw his brother going away against his own will. For the first time in Lovino's life he was crying. He was sobbing. Tears spilt over his face and his arms, made small puddles on them. He was scared by this and cried harder, bending over, his body being wracked with his sobs. He watched the carriage go down a hill and out of sight. When this happened he raised his head to the sky, clutching his hair and screamed his brother's name as loud as he possibly could.

He felt need, depression, and anger well up inside him. Behind this was despair, agony and pain. It wasn't a pleasurable combination. His heart was hurting in his chest; it was trying to break free of his ribs. He felt his tears continue to pour down his face, trying desperately to stop crying, he pushed himself from the ground. Yet he just fell back down.

Then it all came rushing towards him at once. He had just lost his brother. His only brother…his beautiful, innocent brother. He wasn't going to see Feliciano's smiling face for nine years. He wasn't to hear the voice of the younger, nor feel his touch. Lovino wished at once that he had told Feliciano to smile before he left, instead of crying.

But it was over; the moment for smiles had passed. Lovino swore not to let himself smile until he had contact with Feliciano again. He forbade himself to love, to laugh, to live without Feli. Because Feliciano had been…was still…his life.

~X~

**Please continue to review for me**!


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all: Thank you to everyone's who has reviewed or favorite/Followed this story! It makes me really happy when I get an email alert about it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. In which we meet a few more characters. **

~X~

"Feli…wakeup." came a cooling voice. Feliciano opened his eyes slowly. He was looking into the face of Elizaveta. The ground beneath them was rumbling and bouncing slightly, and people around them were chattering anxiously.

Feliciano's eyes hurt, his cheeks stung and his hands were cramped. They had gotten on the train a long time ago. Feliciano hadn't been able to stop his tears until Elizaveta had held him as he slept. She was here now, a mother figure to the Italian, the only one he ever had.

He missed Lovino. He wanted his brother back. He wanted to see his brother's face while they ran through the woods, trying to sneak out. He wanted those times back.

It had been a total of two days since he left. They had to wait a while for the train to arrive, and then they had hours and hours of being on the machine. It was a fine first class cart they were in, warm and comfy, but bleak and boring without anyone there he could talk to.

As soon as he knew where he was he felt tears leap to his eyes again. He started to cry silently, knowing that, if he kept this up, he would no longer have tears to cry.

"We're almost there." Elizaveta told him gently. Feliciano sat up, his head having been in her lap, and looked around. Roderich was on the opposite side of the small booth of seats they were in. Feliciano looked aimlessly out the window.

They were in Vienna, Austria. It was a beautiful place. Currently they were passing a beautiful lake, with the trees reflected upon it. It was lovely, this Feliciano could admit, but he still didn't want to be here.

"I want to go home…" he cried softly, leaning his head on the window. Elizaveta bit her lip and hugged him softly.

"I know sweetie." He started, "But you'll like it here."

Feliciano shook his head into her chest and pushed against her stomach slightly, pulling away from the embrace.

"Elizaveta?" he asked her.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry for saying that." He mumbled. He did feel guilty about that. But he had been distraught at the time, "I hated that I had to leave."

"I completely understand. I moved from my home to live with Roderich, and I miss it a whole lot." She said, trying to distract the little boy.

"But you can visit." Feliciano remarked. Elizaveta nodded.

"There's the station, we should have someone waiting for us already." Roderich said, looking out the window. Feliciano didn't bother to look at the approaching train station. He waited as people began to get ready to leave, grabbing bags and standing in the isles. Elizaveta slung a shoulder bag over her shoulder and picked up Feliciano gently, pressing his head to her shoulder.

"Let's go." Roderich said, standing up and grabbing their luggage. The rest would be found for them.

"Okay." Elizaveta said, standing as well as their cart emptied. Feliciano could only hold on tightly to her as she walked, her breath trying to calm him down, steady and soft.

"Where is he?" asked Elizaveta once they were on the platform.

"Patience." Roderich said, shaking his head, "I'm not sure though." He added.

"Mr. Edelstein! Mrs. Héderváry!" yelled a sudden voice. They all looked around, except Feliciano, who refused to move his head.

There was a sigh from Roderich and a small laugh from Elizaveta as footsteps hurried to them.

"Morning, sir and ma'am!" said the new voice, clearly a boy's voice.

"Hello, Ludwig, are you here to pick us up?" asked Elizaveta.

"Yeah, Gilbert's here too!" said the voice. Feliciano finally looked down.

He was looking at a boy about his age. His hair was slicked back, blonde and bright. His eyes, wide and trusting, also held a hint of mystery in the deep ice blue. He was pale, and spoke with a small German accent. He smiled lightly at them all.

"Ah, bless him!" Elizaveta said, smiling.

"He's getting your stuff from the luggage cart." The boy called Ludwig explained.

"Thank you, Ludwig, take us to the carriage please." Roderich said briskly.

"Right! It's there!" he exclaimed, pointing to a fine carriage drawn by two mares. Roderich set off for it right away, but Elizaveta slid down t her knees and set Feliciano down.

"Ludwig, this is Feliciano Vargas." She explained, "When we get home could you show him around a bit?" she asked.

"Sure." Ludwig said, looking at Feliciano with something that the Italian couldn't detect in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Ludwig." He offered, holding out his hand. Feliciano wiped his tear stained face.

"F-Feliciano…" he said shakily, and then took the boy's hand. He liked the warmth of the touch; it reminded him of how safe he always felt with Lovino. Elizaveta stood and followed Roderich.

"You'll like it here." Ludwig said, dropping their hands, "How old are you?" he asked.

"N-Nine." Feliciano muttered.

"I'm nine and a half!" Ludwig said proudly. Feliciano nodded, not managing even a simple smile.

"Ludwig! Stop messing around and help me!" yelled a sudden voice. They both jumped. An albino man was walking towards them; he had a wild silver hair, and scarlet eyes. He glared at the young boys for a moment, making Feliciano shake violently, then his gaze cleared.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be Feliciano." He said, kneeling down. He had been carrying three suitcases, and dropped then carefully. "My name's Gilbert, the awesome Gilbert."

Feliciano shook hands with him. He didn't recognize the man, but something about him was familiar. "I'm Luddy's big bro." Gilbert added.

Feliciano nodded, realizing that they shared a few traits. He didn't say anything.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but promptly burst into tears again, sobbing. He hated this, he wanted his brother back. Ludwig had Gilbert, why couldn't Feliciano have Lovino!?

"Whoa! Whoa, I'm sorry!" Gilbert exclaimed, holding his hands up, "Sorry!" he added again. Ludwig scowled at him.

"You made him cry!" he scolded his older brother.

"I didn't mean to!" Gilbert said.

"What's going on!?" demanded a voice. They all looked over to see an angry Elizaveta. She glared at Gilbert until he stood.

"Sorry Liz, he just started crying!" he exclaimed.

"People don't just cry. What did you say!?" she raged at him. Ludwig shrank under her gaze as it passed over him, and it made Feliciano cry harder, attracting stares from passerbies.

"I said my name, and that I was Ludwig's brother, then that he didn't talk much!" Gilbert explained. He looked slightly baffled.

"You idiot!" Elizaveta growled out, slapping his on the back of the head. "He's just been taken away from his brother; he can't see his _twin_ for nine more years!" she said coldly.

"Oh…" Gilbert said. Ludwig looked up at him, and then took Feliciano's hands lightly, starling the Italian.

"Don't listen to Gilbert, come on!" he exclaimed, pulling at Feliciano's hands. Feliciano stumbled as he was pulled to the black carriage, leaving the two adults behind.

"I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano sobbed, "I want to go home!" he wailed.

"I understand. I'm from Germany, and I miss it sometimes." He said.

"Feliciano nodded, then whimpered and covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

"It's okay. I'll show you around when we get back. You'll love the house, we have good food and it's pretty. I think Elizaveta got you a kitten too." Ludwig said, trying to cheer him up.

"…Kitty?"

~X~

"Come back here!" Feliciano cried, shaking his fists and chasing after Ludwig.

"You're too slow!" Ludwig teased him, dashing down the grand staircase in the heart of the Austrian manner. Feliciano panted for breath at the top of the case, then hopped up on the banister and slid down. He was scared of falling. He reached the bottom as soon as Ludwig did, and the both of them tumbled to the ground together.

"I win!" Feliciano cheered.

"No, you cheater!" Ludwig cried out, getting to his feet and laughing. Feliciano smiled at him.

It had been a few months now since Feliciano had arrived. His heartbreak was still healing, but he had made his friends. He wished Lovino could be here, for he often cried over his twin's absence. He wondered if Lovino missed him too.

"Ludwig-san, Feli-kun!" called a voice. They boys looked around saw a dark haired boy hurrying towards them from a side room.

"Hi, Kiku!" Feliciano exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hugging the Japanese boy.

"Ah-Feli!" Kiku cried, pushing him away gently.

"Oops." Feliciano giggled, he had forgotten that Kiku hated contact.

"What's up?" asked Ludwig.

"You need to come here, Elizaveta wants to see you." Kiku said, he looked grave and saddened.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked, as they began to walk away. Kiku was older than the others by a few years, but was still fun to play around with. They had met the boy recently, maybe two weeks ago, when he had come to Roderich's house to study abroad for school.

Ludwig and Feliciano had grown attached to him, they were their own group. They had fun together, when Feliciano wasn't studying, and when Kiku wasn't at school, when Ludwig wasn't with his brother.

Gilbert turned out to be a nice, if slightly cocky, man. He was always a laugh, and was easy to talk to. At times he was a bit annoying, insisting that he was so awesome, but it never got in the way. Ludwig was clearly close to his brother, they went everywhere together.

Kiku led them to the room form he had entered and hurried in, leaving the others to follow. It was a guest bedroom, a simple bed was against the wall, and a man was in it, covered by sheets. Elizaveta was by the bedside in a chair, next to her was Roderich.

"Ma'am?" asked Kiku as they entered and stood in the doorway.

"You found them!" Elizaveta exclaimed, getting up and crouching next to them. "Ludwig….it's your brother, he's hurt." She said softly. Ludwig's stare went blank. His gaze slid to the blankets and man on the bed, and then his jaw dropped. He hurried over and looked, Feliciano right behind him.

Gilbert was lying in the bed, a bandage wrapped over one of his eyes, and around his head. His neck was in a large cast, and his hands were over his chest. Up close they could tell that he wasn't fully covered in sheets, but bandages.

"Gil…" Ludwig breathed. He looked horrified.

"Let's go." Kiku said softly, tugging Feliciano away from their distraught friend. Feliciano didn't protest and allowed himself to be taken away, he was about to shed a tear for the Prussian.

"What happened to him!?" Feliciano exclaimed once they had left the room.

"I don't know. Elizaveta had called me in and then told me to go find you guys. Apparently he was attacked by someone just a while ago, and she had saved him." Kiku explained, he looked worried, but had confidence that Gilbert would recover at once.

They waited, perhaps for an hour, perhaps for merely moments. Eventually though Ludwig emerged, grave faced and depressed looking.

"How is he?" Feliciano asked at once, jumping to his feet. He and Kiku had been sitting on the great staircase. Ludwig didn't answer them at once, he had always been so happy, but now he was sad. Feliciano hugged him tightly for a moment.

"He's…" Ludwig breathed, hugging Feliciano back, "They don't think he'll….recover." he breathed. Kiku looked shocked, Feliciano gasped, jumping back as if set on fire.

"He'll make it! He will! Gilbert is one of the strongest most stubborn people we know, he'll be fine!" he urged the other to believe. Ludwig nodded.

"He will…right." He said softly. Feliciano hugged him again, pressing his face into Ludwig's neck. He didn't like having his friend being so sad. If Gilbert didn't pull through this, Feliciano wasn't sure what would happen.

"Do you know what happened exactly?" Kiku asked, as Feliciano dragged Ludwig to sit next to them.

"Not exactly. He was attacked, and Elizaveta rescued him, but that's all I know. We don't know who attacked him and such stuff like that. He…." Ludwig trailed off. "He broke his neck though….they, Roderich and Elizaveta, say he might be paralyzed forever. He also has a concussion." He said.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Feliciano said, not knowing how to offer comfort to him. He didn't want Ludwig to be sad, but he didn't know how to cheer him up either.

"It's…fine." Ludwig said softly, resting his head in his palms. His hair, usually slicked back, now fell down over his nice eyes. His eyes…. They appeared more shaded now, full of his depression.

"Cheer up…please." Feliciano whimpered, "I know this is hard, but you're making me sad." He added. Ludwig shook his head violently to clear his thoughts.

"I don't want to make you sad…" he said softly. "Sorry."

~X~

It wasn't to say that they were all sad from then on. They passed time until they heard about the recovery by talking about adventures they were sure to have.

It was past sun fall when they actually were able to catch word of Gilbert.

"Boys!" called Elizaveta from the room that Gilbert was being housed that night, "Come here, he's awake!" she called.

"Really!?" Ludwig asked. He bounced to his feet and ran over to her, the other two following shortly behind. They brushed past the Hungarian into the room.

To their joy Gilbert was awake, sitting propped with many pillows. He looked pale and sickly, but a grin lit his face. Several teeth were missing.

"Gil!" Ludwig called, hurrying forward. He climbed onto his brother's bed and hugged him. Gilbert smiled.

"Hey there, Luddy!" he exclaimed, "worried about the awesome me were you?" he asked.

"No!" Ludwig protested, "…why don't you hug me back?" he asked, holding his brother tightly again.

"I…I can't move Ludwig; my arms don't work right now. But I'll get better." He promised.

"Oh…" Ludwig said softly. Feliciano walked up and slid to the bed next to Ludwig, hugging Gilbert as well. Kiku stood by the bedside. Elizaveta left them alone. Feliciano wasn't quite sure where Roderich had gone to though. "You'll get better, right?" he asked, "We'll be able to go outside and walk together again, right?" he asked.

"Count on it!" Gilbert laughed out, "I may be useless right now, but you just wait till I'm back in action." He said. Feliciano was glad that, though he must be in pain, Gilbert was trying to be strong for his little brother. It was something Lovino would have done, had done, for Feliciano.

Feliciano remembered when Lovino had once fallen off the swing in the clearing back in Italy. He hadn't cried of course, he never cried. But he had looked in pain, his arms and face had been bleeding harshly, yet he got right back up to play with Feliciano. Feliciano hadn't even known that his brother had been hurt until he had seen Arthur bandaging his arms later that night.

He missed them. Arthur, Alfred, even their teachers and cooks. He missed them all. Especially Lovino though. But Ludwig needed a friend right now.

"I'm holding you to that." Ludwig said, snapping Feliciano from his thoughts.

He looked sad though, and a tear seeped from his eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry Lud. You have to be really strong while I'm beaten down; you have to be strong for me. Don't show such emotion like that!" Gilbert said. Ludwig immediately became stone faced and nodded.

"Kay." He said with a nod, "I will." He promised.

"Good, now get along now. I want to go to sleep." He said.

"Okay…can I see you in the morning, when you wake up?" he asked.

"Of course." Gilbert said, "See you Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku." He said, his voice drifting off as they left. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

~X~

**I killed a few people there. Right now Ludwig is more like Holy Roman Empire, happier and brighter. More open. Later on he gets like Germany. **

**Kiku is older than Ludwig and Feliciano; just to clear that up. **

**Gilbert's past will be a huge (Emotional) thing in this story. Warning: will make you cry probably. Be ready for that. **

**Next chapter we go to Lovino for his story over the next year or so! Review to see what happens!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a bit of what's going on at Lovino's end of the world! Thank you for the nice reviews I get for this guys! Please continue to read!**

~X~

"Hey, Lovino!" exclaimed a voice so sudden that Lovino jumped, knocking over a tower of cars he had built.

"What!?" he hissed, turning to face whoever had come through the door. It was Arthur. The British man was unfazed by the Italian's attitude and rolled his eyes.

"We got a letter from Roderich." He reported.

"Really!? Let me see!" Lovino wailed, jumping down from the chair at the table and hurrying over. It had been nearly half a year since he had been parted from his brother. Today was his and Feliciano's birthday.

"Here." Arthur said, handing him a note. Lovino tore it open and peered inside anxiously. The scrawl inside was familiar, and Lovino grinned at it.

_Dear Lovino, _

_ I really miss you; I want you to know that. I wish I could talk to you. Roderich said I wasn't going to be allowed to write to you, but Elizaveta said I should. I met a few friends here, a boy called Ludwig from Germany, and a boy called Kiku from Japan. They're both really nice, but I miss you. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, got in a bad fight a few months ago, and is paralyzed. But he's recovering. I don't know if you're allowed to write back, but if you can please do! _

_ I love you very much._

_ From,_

_ Feliciano~_

Lovino sighed and hugged the paper close to him. That damn Roderich. Not that Lovino had been expecting any form of contact. Grandpa had told him that there would be no communication. Feliciano had clearly been learning fast, he could spell nicely, and had neat cursive writing.

Lovino's own writing was as good as ever; a mess. Roma seemed not to think that writing was the best thing to learn anymore, for the now ten year old. Lovino felt Feliciano's absence every moment. It was a hole in his heart.

"Can I write back!?" was the first thing he asked.

"Write what?" asked a voice. Lovino was startled to realize that Arthur had left, leaving Roma in his place. Lovino gaped and then stumbled for words.

"W-Well…F-Feli wrote me a c-card and I…can I write back to Feliciano!?" he blurted out.

"What…?" Roma said softly, grabbing the paper and looking at it. He shook his head in disbelief. "No. You are not to have contact. That was the point of separating you two."

"But…why?" Lovino asked desperately, "I miss him." He added, he grabbed the letter back and held it to his chest.

"You won't write back. If Elizaveta decides Feliciano will write then that's alright, but you will not write back. You'll understand when you are older."

With that he left the room.

"If he can't receive any letters I'm still going to write back. He just will never receive them. I'll show them to him when he gets back…" Lovino breathed to himself. He promised.

~X~

_March 28_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ How are things back home? Elizaveta said you wouldn't be able to write back, but Grandpa wrote Roderich and said you got my letter at least. Kiku and Ludwig say hi, they want to meet you one day. Ludwig's getting depressed I think, his brother isn't doing well. I hope Gilbert gets better though. Until I write again!_

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano_

~X~

Lovino read Feliciano's letter over and over again, he smiled and then dashed to his room, almost knocking Alfred over on the way. He slammed and locked his door tightly, then rummaged for a piece of paper and a pen.

_**March 29**_

_** Dear Feliciano,**_

_** I know I can't write back to you, Grandpa won't let me, but I'm writing a response to every letter you write in hope that you'll read them one day. I'm glad that you've met new friends, and I'm sorry about Gilbert. I'm sure he'll be better. But, Feliciano, be careful. You don't know if you can trust Germans and Japanese. I wish you the best forever. **_

_** Love**_

_** Lovino. **_

_**~X~**_

_ April 12_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ I wish you could write back. I know that you're getting my letters but I still feel a bit lost. Roderich and Elizaveta got into a fight today and got cross with me. Other than that things around here are normal. We met a new boy today, his name is Heracles, I think he's Greek, he won't leave my cat alone and is always asleep it seems. Kiku is leaving for Japan in a few weeks to visit his parents for a while. He'll be back though. Yet I feel sad still. Ludwig continues to become quieter for some reason, perhaps that's because Gilbert isn't recovering as he hoped. I wish you well!_

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano. _

_~X~_

_ April 28_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Kiku left us today, he'll be back next month. I hope the times fly real fast. Heracles and Ludwig are still with me though. Yesterday a Turkish man came here, his name is Sadiq Annan, he's not very nice, but he doesn't talk to me a whole lot. I know he's spends time with Heracles though. Gilbert is finally doing better, he was able to move his fingers today and it made us all very happy. I hope you're happy too. Elizaveta and Roderich started teaching me school stuff now. I'm learning to speak different languages other than Italian and English. I'm learning Latin and even French. It's hard. I miss you. _

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano. _

_~X~_

_ May 8_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Something terrible happened! Kiku was on his way back from Japan, he was traveling by boat and they ran into a storm. We don't know where he is, but we're all praying he's okay. Could you pray that he's okay? Please? Apart from that Gilbert continues to improve, but Ludwig is still getting depressed. That's all I can write for now. My studies are hard, but I'm managing. _

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_ May 27_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ You'll never guess what happened today! Kiku turned up on the doorstep! He was a huge mess and looked scared, but he was back! He almost drowned, his boat sunk and he had been found washed up on shore. But he's okay. I was so glad to see him that I hugged him, but Kiku hates contact and got surprised. Ludwig even smiled when he was there. Ludwig never smiles anymore. I wish he did. Heracles is still here, but with Sadiq around at all times he's getting angsty. I'm really happy today mi fratello, love you always. _

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano. _

_~X~_

_ July 11_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't wrote in such a long times. Bad things have been happening though. Heracles and Sadiq both left last week, they went to Greece. We miss them terribly. Kiku is fine, but he's still seems a bit out of it from his adventures on the water. Ludwig seems sad a whole lot lately though. Elizaveta and Roderich aren't around much anymore, and can't teach me. They got another teacher though, a man called Matthew. He's really nice, and brought a pet bear cub all the way from Canada with him! (Canada is above the USA in North America). Gilbert's health suddenly dropped just the other day, he's so tired, and he has fever. We called in a nurse to help him, but it doesn't look good. _

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_ July 28_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Good news! Gilbert's doing better! His eye sight has gone wacky in one eye though, but he's moving again! Ludwig was so overjoyed. Kiku's doing well, he's so smart (he is older than me though) and he's been keeping to himself. Matthew said I had talent for painting the other day, I was really happy. You remember how I paint, horridly, but Matthew offered to give me lessons. Something's been bugging me though. Matthew looks so much like I remember Alfred, it's uncanny. It's weird, but I suppose it offers a sense of peace. _

_ Love from_

_ Feliciano._

_~X~_

_ August 29_

_ Dear Lovino, _

_ Everything around here's been slower, lessons are progressing. I can now speak a whole lot of languages fluently. I know French, most Latin, Greek, German and Cantonese (that's a form of Chinese). It's hard to keep up sometimes with Matthew, because he speaks almost every language I know fluently. But it's turning out okay. Ludwig and Kiku both say hi to you and wish you well. Elizaveta and Roderich turned up today, I'm going to France for a while apparently, I don't know when though. _

_ With Love_

_ Feliciano _

_~X~_

_ September 1_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Today was a great day! Gilbert is almost fully recovered, he's actually standing now. He can hobble around with crutches and stuff, and his spirits are high. Gilbert always declares himself awesome, and it used to be so annoying. Now we're all happy to hear it. I still wish you were here. I know you'd love Ludwig and Kiku. _

_ With Love,_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_ September 12_

_ Dear Lovino, _

_ There's nothing much going on now, but I'll feel guilty if I don't write. To spend time I'll tell you what everyone here looks like. _

_ Ludwig Is taller than me and blonde, and he's older, currently 11. He has these real scary blue eyes that look like they're starring through you, but they also are friendly eyes. He's tall and muscular for just a kid, but doesn't brag about it. When I met him he was so happy. It was at the train station and he was with Gilbert. _

_ Gilbert is an albino (I think that's what it's called at least.) He's really, really pale. His hair is graying, almost a white silver, but don't tell him I said that. He's young. He has these scarlet eyes. Even though he and Ludwig are brothers they share little resemblance unless you look closer, like at the jaw, or nose. _

_ Kiku is a bit shorter than me, but he's about three years older, nearly a teenager I think! He's still loads of fun though. Elizaveta says he's the responsible one. His hair is black, pitch black and reaches the bottom of his ears. His eyes are dark too, but also kinda golden. He's skilled with the sword that he calls…a katana I think. _

_ Well, those are the people I see everyday, every day. They're all nice and stuff, but I still miss you. _

_ With Love,_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_October 3_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Sorry about the wait, I was taking a small trip with Elizaveta to Hungary. It's beautiful there, but not as nice as Italy. Today is Ludwig's birthday! We had a small party for him (Read: A surprise Party) he was sure startled. I don't know what the best part was. Gilbert suddenly climbing on a table and singing happy birthday to his brother or Elizaveta throwing a cake in Roderich's face. I miss you so much. A party isn't a party without you. Remember how you always used to blow up a whole lot of balloons and then throw them at me? I miss that too. _

_ Love you_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_ October 18_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ I won't be able to write for a while. We're going to Paris for a while. Remember Francis? He stopped by and got us ready to go. I guess we're going because Roderich wants to test out my French on real French people. So this is the last letter for a while, I don't know how long. _

_ Love you_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_December 25_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Merry Christmas! We just got back from France the other day. I missed you so much. You would have loved it, the Eiffel Tower was amazing, and they had fireworks (But those scared me, luckily Ludwig was there and he was able to comfort me) they were so loud and flashy. It was scary, but I'm fine, before you start to worry. I had great fun. I brought you back a bunch of stuff, and then remembered that I wasn't going back to Italy soon. I'm collecting a big box of stuff that I'll bring back for you! It'll be like you were there with me!_

_ Love you_

_ Feliciano. _

_~X~_

_January 1_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Happy New Year! Roderich said we shouldn't celebrate this, but Kiku helped me and Gilbert throw a new years party. It was great fun. We had cake and ice cream and I managed to get a bunch of chocolate in Ludwig's hair (he's currently washing it out with a grump expression) Kiku had fun too, even if he wouldn't admit it. Gilbert's showing no sign that his injuries from earlier this year are brothering him, but he still needs better eyes sight. He refuses glasses. _

_Love you_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_January 24_

_ Dear Lovino, _

_ Do you know what today is? Exactly a year ago we were forced apart. In a year I have learned French, Cantonese and Latin fluently. I've been to Hungary and France, and I've met new friends. But I miss you. My chest hurts when I think about home, about the clearing in the woods, the swing, the roses there. I miss you so much, so much. _

_Love always_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

**I don't know why I thought of letters, but I did. The next chapter will also contain a few from Feliciano to Lovino, then there's a surprise for you guys! **

**Please review! They make me happy and motivate me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up, but school just got out and I've been busy! Here's the last of the letters and the surprise!**

_~X~_

_February 14_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ Boun san Valentino! I'm sending all my love with this card, I hope you receive it full force. Ludwig and Kiku both wished me a happy Valentines Day as well. Elizaveta received a huge thing of roses from Roderich AND Gilbert today, it made her laugh so much. Ludwig gave me a flower, too. We went outside and swimming today, for it was surprisingly warm. I wish you could have been there. _

_Love Always_

_ Feliciano_

_~X~_

_March 17_

_ Dear Lovino_

_ Happy birthday Mi Fratello! I'm sorry my letters are being written less and less frequently. I've been so busy lately though. Roderich and Elizaveta work me hard; you would think I was going to be the next king of Italy or something! That's the least of my worries though. Kiku is going back to Japan again for the summer and Spring. I'll miss him. I'm worried he'll get into another boat accident, like last time. Can you believe we're 11 now? Only seven more years, fratello, then I'll see you again. _

_Love always_

_ Feliciano Vargas_

_~X~_

_April 1_

_ Dear Lovino _

_ How're you doing? I shouldn't ask that because you can not respond, but I feel like I should ask anyway. I'm doing fine. Kiku left the other day and made me sad. He promised to write though. The sad thing with this is that Ludwig isn't any fun anymore. He's been getting more serious about everything 'don't climb that high Feliciano' or 'come back' or 'you're supposed to be studying' you would think he's my father or something. But he's my friends so I listen to him. I don't think he's feeling well lately, he's so tired all the time. I miss you very much!_

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas. _

_~X~_

_May 4_

_ Dear Lovino_

_ Something bad happened today. Ludwig passed out while we were outside. He was playing football with me, then seemed to freeze and fell over, looking dead. He scared me so much and I dragged him back to the house. Roderich and Elizaveta say he's just tired, but I'm not so sure. I think something's been bothering him. I hope he's alright though. Do you remember me mentioning Heracles and Sadiq? They're back now, I don't know why, it's been nearly a year, but they're back. Heracles looks sad all the time and Sadiq has started wearing a mask over his face. He's become intimidating; I think he would scare you. I love you!_

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas. _

_~X~_

_May 17_

_ Dear Lovino_

_ How're you again? It's good here, the weather's getting nicer every day. You'll never guess who visited! Vash, the Swiss! He's apparently Roderich's weapon consultant, though Roderich wouldn't say why he needed guns. Vash barely recognized me. He said that the last time he saw me I looked like a girl, and that my voice had gotten deeper, like it broke a high pitch. But it was fun seeing him. His sister, __Lili_,_ is fun too, she's really nice and say's I'm cute. I don't want to be cute though. I think she likes me or something, I don't know. _

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas._

_~X~_

_June 28_

_ Dear Lovino. _

_ I had lots of fun today! Roderich decided it was time for a break and took myself, Ludwig and Kiku to a lovely lake. We swam and had fun (though Kiku refused to take off his shirt, and swam with a heavy top on). I found out that I'm not such a good swimmer. It nearly drowned, but Ludwig saved me and it was fun anyway, after I learned not to stray too far out. The lake has several types of fish and animals like that. A crawdad pinched me. They're like little lobsters. I hope you're having fun, whatever you're doing now. _

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas. _

_~X~_

_July 4_

_ Dear Lovino _

_ How are you? I'm doing okay. I fell out of a tree earlier though and broke my leg, I don't know how but I did. It hurts a whole lot. Ludwig carried me back to the house and then Elizaveta helped, but it still hurts. I hope you haven't ever broken a bone, it's painful. I wish you were here. You would help me get over the pain, I know it. I hope I can see you sooner than I think. _

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas. _

_~X~_

Lovino read the paper over a couple times. His poor brother, he was hurt! Lovino cursed under his breath and sighed, rubbing his head in his hands. He was reading about his brother growing up without him. His voice had broken, he made friends, and he's gone lots of places. He was learning and becoming smarter than Lovino with every moment.

Lovino didn't like Ludwig. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't. Perhaps it was because he was German. If that was the case though Lovino should hate Kiku, because he was Japanese. But he had the feeling he would get along with Kiku if he got a chance to meet Feli's friends.

While Feliciano was off becoming a genius Lovino had been put in school with normal kids his age. He learned simple things like math and History. He certainly wasn't speaking multiple languages apart from Italian and English. It wasn't fair. Roma treated him like a small child still, but Lovino was mature for an 11 year old.

"Lovino! Get down here!" yelled a voice. Lovino jumped to his feet at once, but took his time strolling down the hall, then downstairs to his grandpa. He found his guardian with Arthur and Alfred.

"What?" he asked coolly.

"You took your time." Roma said, looking disgruntled, "Consider yourself a lucky chance Lovino." He added.

"What?" Lovino asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and blowing hair from his face casually.

"Lovino, I'm going to Austria soon, to meet up with Vash." Alfred started. Lovino tensed. "Roma has granted permission to let you come along as well." He finished.

Lovino was quiet for a moment, turning the words over in his head.

"So…that means…."

"You'll see your brother, yes." Alfred said, grinning broadly, "How about that dude!?" he asked, grinning, "I know Feliciano's been writing you, but you haven't bee able to write back. Now you can see him. But we'll only be there a week."

"Really!? You're serious!?" he cried, bracing himself for someone to tell him they were tricking him.

"I'm so serious dude." Alfred said, smirking.

"And you…you're fine with this?" Lovino asked, shooting his Grandfather a side look.

"I…" Roma sighed, "Yes. I wouldn't be able to leave him again if I were to go, so you're going instead." He said, "But Lovino, this changes nothing. He's going to keep living in Austria, and you will remain here. This is your last chance to see him before you're both 18." He said.

Lovino was quiet for a moment, and then he threw himself at his grandfather hugging him tightly.

"_Grazie_! Grandpa, _Grazie_!" he cried out, overjoyed. His grandfather was clearly surprise by a show of affection after two years of nothing.

"Lovely." Arthur muttered, but he grinned, despite a sarcastic tone.

"Wait, you're not messing with me right?" Lovino asked, pulling away as if he had been burned.

"I promise. I swear on my life and the life of those in this room that this isn't a lie." Roma said, holding his hand up for added effect. Lovino looked at him for a moment, then believed his tale and nodded. He breathed heavily for a moment.

"Wh-When?" he choked out finally.

"In three weeks." Alfred said, "I'm sure Feli will write to you about how excited he is to see you. Actually…I don't know if Roderich even told him you were going. He frowned for a moment then shrugged, "It'll be a surprise I guess."

"Thank you…so much." Lovino said with so much emotion in his voice that Alfred looked surprised.

"No problem dude. Thank your Grandpa though, he deiced not to go, and let you take his place." He said, waving a hand, "Come on Arthur." He added, taking thee Brit by the arm and leading him away.

"Grandpa…" Lovino said as the two left the room.

"Lovino, wait." He interrupted, "I want to say I'm sorry for separating you boys. You know it broke my heart. One day you'll understand, just not now." He breathed. Lovino didn't bother to register this; he had been told he'd understand later several times and was tired of it; he ignored it when it was said.

"I know it made you sad." He said, looking up at his grandfather, "It made me sad too. But…I guess I'll thank you one day?" he asked. Roma nodded but said nothing, then brightened.

"Now get along you rascal!" he laughed out, pushing Lovino from the room.

~X~

_July 16_

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ I think Roderich and Elizaveta aren't telling me something. They seem very happy of course, but both keep shooting me secretive looks. A few days ago Elizaveta looked at me then started laughing, looking real joyful. Apart from that nothing weird is going on. Gilbert finally got glasses, deciding that sight was better. He looks very smart in them, but he doesn't think so. Ludwig and Kiku both are confused to why the adults are happy too, so that makes all of us. Oh, yeah, Heracles and Sadiq left for Turkey. I don't know why they keep leaving. I suppose it's something important. They said they would be back in a few weeks. Sad though, Heracles and Kiku were getting along really well. I love you!_

_Forever yours_

_ Feliciano Vargas. _

~X~

Lovino grinned at his brother's newest letter. So he didn't know that he was visit. If he did he would have had so many exclamation marks. Lovino stowed the letter in an ornate box, which was fill with the envelopes and papers form al of Feliciano's writings. He couldn't wait to see his brother again, only a week and a half left.

He had been writing back to Feliciano every time he received a letter still. He decided not to bring the letters to Austria yet though, it would be better if Feliciano received all the letters at once. And by that time they could be adults. Mostly.

Lovino couldn't wait.

~X~

Feliciano sighed, examining his paper with a proud look. He had just finished the newest letter to Lovino. He missed his brother so much, but Ludwig and Kiku were there for company. He even missed the Grecian, Heracles and the Turk, Sadiq. They would be back at least. Feliciano folded the letter into an envelope and sealed it close, stamping it with red paint. He then slid from his head and left his room.

Roderich's house was grand, and his bedroom dared not let his expectations down when he first arrived. It had a large bed, and many windows with a balcony. He was allowed to paint it as well. He had painted Italy onto the walls. One wall held a scene of the hills from Italy, near Rome. Another held a scene of the Venice canals, with the great stone lions, winged and marvelous.

Another held a painting of the clearing as best that Feliciano could remember it, great and grassy, with a swing large enough for two nine year olds to sit upon it. He had been careful while painting it; he had set it to be at sunrise, and the last setting he could remember.

The last wall was unfinished, but it held a family portrait. In the center was himself, clasping his left hand with his brother's right, their abnormal curls almost making a heart. He wasn't sure how Lovino looked now, so he had drawn them as little kids. On his other side he was painting Ludwig and Kiku, behind them was going to be Roderich and Elizaveta. It wasn't a finished painting though. Next to Lovino was Grandpa Roma, and in front of him, sitting down in a chair was their mother. Feliciano had seen pictures of her, and though they were old and faded they captured her beauty. He had used these to paint her beautiful face.

Feliciano loved his room very much. But he wanted his old one back, because it had Lovino there.

He left the room silently and closed the door quietly behind him. He was feeling anxious today for some reason. Roderich and Elizaveta kept smiling at him with laughs erupting from them at oddest moments. Then Gilbert had copied them, but Feliciano wasn't sure why. They knew something he didn't of course.

"Feli-kun!" exclaimed a voice and Feliciano turned. Kiku was running up to him. Feliciano beamed as the Japanese boy caught up. "Mailing another letter?" he asked.

_"Si_, I hope he's been getting them all." Feliciano replied, starting to walk again. "Any word from Heracles?" he asked. Kiku shook his head.

"No, but it's only been a few days, they wouldn't have arrived yet." He told the younger boy. Kiku was 13 already, ancient. Feliciano smiled at him and wanted to hug the boy. It was instinct to hug of course.

"Where's Ludwig?" he asked and Kiku shrugged.

"Perhaps outside with Gilbert again." he reasoned. Ludwig had changed so much since Feliciano had met him. He became less smiley, more serious about everything. He was really strong for his age, and didn't appear to have time for fun anymore. He would play football with Feliciano once in a while though, after an hour of pleading at least.

"Probably." He agreed. He was sure that it was good for the brothers to spend time together, but he missed his friend. More so he missed his own brother.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm sure the time will fly before you see him again." Kiku said. Feliciano nodded. He had gotten used to Kiku seeming telepathic a long time ago. He wasn't actually able to read minds of course, but it seemed like that at times.

"I hope so." He said with a sigh, he spotted Elizaveta leaving her own room and called to her, "Liz!" he yelled, hurrying up to her, grabbing Kiku's sleeve to usher him along.

"Morning Feli!" Elizaveta said, grinning broadly, "Another letter? I was just leaving." She said, taking the envelope. Feliciano smiled. Elizaveta had always mailed the letter for him. She was so nice to him, even when he was upset or sad.

"Morning, thank you!" Feliciano said brightly, "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"It's Sunday Feli; you don't have to do anything today. I think Roderich will take you guys back down to the lake if you asked him though!" she said brightly. Feliciano brightened and turned to Japan, who nodded.

"Thank you, have a good day!" he exclaimed, skipping past her to find Ludwig. He called for the German boy, "Ludwig! Ludwig!?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

When they found him Feliciano hadn't been expecting it. He had stepped out of his own room, his hair ruffled and over his eyes.

"Watch out!" Kiku exclaimed, braking quickly. Feliciano stumbled but fell into the blonde.

"Ah-" Ludwig exclaimed, and then was pulled to the ground. They both rolled a couple times until they came to a rest side by side. Feliciano was dazed for a moment.

"Feliciano! I'm sorry, did that hurt!?" Ludwig exclaimed, getting up to examine his friend.

"I'm fine, it was my fault Ludwig!" he said, beaming and sitting up. Kiku offered out a hand and Feliciano took it, pulling himself up. "Anyway, Elizaveta said Roderich will take us back to the lake, want to go?" he asked in a hurry.

"I just woke up…" Ludwig said, and then yawned. "Alright, let me just…get dressed." He said, turning to go back to his room. Feliciano grabbed his hand.

"No! We have to make sure Roderich will take us first!" he wailed. Ludwig looked surprised then nodded.

"Okay, where is he?" Ludwig asked.

"Dunno, let's find him!" Feliciano cried, marching down the hallway cheerfully. They reached the grand staircase and Feliciano slid down the banister. Kiku walked properly with Ludwig. Feliciano waited for them at the bottom impatiently.

"Come on!" he pleaded, "Slow pokes!"

"And to think, when I met him he was depressed." Ludwig said quietly.

"You have never told me about that." Kiku said. Ludwig looked surprised.

"What 'cha talking about?" Feliciano asked as they caught up.

"The day Ludwig-San and Feliciano-Kun met." Kiku said honestly.

"Oh…' Feliciano said, trailing off. He remembered being so sad. "Well…Ludwig can tell you." He said, sitting down on the nearest stair.

"Please." Kiku said, gesturing for him to take a seat. Ludwig sat next to Feliciano and Kiku slid next to him.

"Well it was two years ago I think. Gilbert was supposed to pick up Mr. Edelstein and Mrs. Héderváry, so I tagged along. All I knew was that someone was coming home with them from Italy." He started. "When I saw them I yelled for them. Mrs. Héderváry was holding a small child; I thought he was a girl at first. She and Mr. Edelstein left to gather things into the carriage we had brought to the train station, and set Feliciano down." Ludwig thought for a moment, as if trying to remember what had occurred next.

"I can't remember what happened next exactly, but Gilbert walked over and introduced himself as my brother. Feliciano started crying, sobbing really, at once, and breaking down completely. So Mrs. Héderváry walked over and started getting mad at him, Gilbert I mean. She said that Feliciano was sad because he had just been separated from his brother."

"I was…" Feliciano said softly, they looked at him in surprise. Feliciano looked sad, and balled his fists, "But I knew Lovino wouldn't want me sad." He added.

"Right. You know that they aren't to see each other for seven more years about. I think it's terrible. If I was separated from my big brother I would break down." Ludwig said.

"Do you have brothers, Kiku?" Feliciano asked suddenly.

"Yes, several. Four brothers, a half brother, and two sisters." Kiku said, "My eldest brother, Wang Yao, I never see anymore. I don't know where he is either." Kiku said.

"I knew a man called Wang once…" Feliciano said dreamily. "He was from China, and was nice to us. Sounded a bit like a girl though." He added.

"Sounds like him, but it is a very common name." Kiku said, not looked fazed.

"Yeah, I remember-"

"Boys!" yelled a new voice, making them all jump. Gilbert was striding towards them.

"_Ciao!"_ Feliciano said at once. He smiled lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. The awesome ME was just wondering why you guys are inside on a great day." He said, stopping in front of them and placing his hands on his hips.

"We were going to ask Roderich to take us to the lake!" Feliciano explained happily.

"He's not here though, didn't you know?" Gilbert asked. They gaped at him, even Kiku, who usually remained stone faced. "He's not even in town, let alone the country. He left earlier today." He said.

'He's not in Austria?! Where is he!?" Feliciano cried. Roderich was the only father figure he had.

"Ita-i-in…another country of course." Gilbert said, stammering at first as if he was going to say something else, "I'll take you guys to the lake if you want." He added.

"Okay!" Feliciano cried, jumping up at once and grinning.

"What were you going to say?" Ludwig asked curiously to his big brother.

"Nothing, go get ready, you're a mess." Gilbert said, walking past Ludwig up the stairs. He paused to ruffle the blonde's hair as he went.

~X~

"The trip took at least two days for us." Roderich was explaining, "And since we're leaving pretty early it wouldn't surprise me if we got their in a day and a half maybe." He nodded to Alfred and Lovino. "Ready?" he asked.

"Are you fucking serious!? Born ready!" Lovino hissed out, bouncing in his seat. He had never been out of their city, let alone Italy itself. And the best part was that he was going to see his brother. Roderich had arrived a few days ago, but Lovino had been ready ever since he had learned he was to be going.

"Here we go!" Alfred said, looking out the window was Roderich took drivers seat of the closed roof carriage. He leaned out the window. Arthur was trotting along the carriage as it started.

"Don't let him stray too far. Make sure you keep him in sight at all times, don't forget to eat healthy." he was saying. Lovino looked at him.

"Dude, I'll take good care of him!" Alfred promised.

"I was talking to Lovino." Arthur laughed out, Alfred hissed at the Brit.

"Bye Arthur!" Lovino called, he wanted to smile, but his smiles were served for his brother.

"Bye Lovino!" Arthur called, running to keep up with the carriage.

"See ya later British dude!" Alfred called as Arthur fell behind.

"Take care you bloody git!" Arthur called back, stopping and waving. Alfred smiled at him until he was out of sight and leaned backwards.

"I miss him, you know." Alfred said.

"Feliciano?" Lovino asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, but Arthur. I miss him already." Alfred said, smiling broadly from ear to ear. Lovino rolled his eyes and fiddled wit his hands.

"Will he recognize me?" he asked softly.

"Your brother? He's your freaking twin, of course he will, you guys probably look exactly the same." Alfred said, putting his feet on the other side of the carriage.

"Yeah…" Lovino said softly. He had just received one of Feliciano's letters before he had left, but hadn't had time to write a reply.

He was a bit scared of seeing Feliciano again, it was an odd thought. They had been separated for two years, and now they were to meet again. Feliciano was bound to have changed terribly.

Lovino didn't care if his brother had become a monster though, he would love and protect him, no matter what.

~X~

They boarded the train easily enough. Their cart wasn't any first class fancy thing, but was nice. They had their own sets of seats, a booth really, and Alfred was currently down in the food cart getting them snacks for the trip. Roderich had another compartment in first class. They were to be here a while, and Lovino was already vibrating with excitement. He was so eager to see Feli. But the trip was going to drag on too long if he was just staring out the window the whole time.

He had brought a few books, but wasn't a very good reader. He was good at cooking though, that's about the only thing he knew he could do properly. He couldn't paint, draw, sing or dance. He wasn't skilled with a gun or blade.

"You look troubled." said a soft voice form behind him Lovino jumped. A girl was sitting behind him, maybe a few years older. She had pleasant honey hair, held back with a red ribbon and smiled.

"I'm Laura." She introduced herself.

"U-Uh…Lovino." Lovino stuttered. He never was good with talking to girls.

"Nice to meet you. What are you going to Austria for?" she asked.

"I'm going to visit my brother." Lovino mumbled, Laura turned in her seat to look at him with a grin.

"I'm here with my brother, Abel, already. We're going to visit our family that's there. Why isn't your brother with you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We…were separated." Lovino said, trying to hide a blush. _Stupid, stupid! Don't say that, she's gonna think you're crazy!_ He talked to himself mentally.

"That's terrible!" she gasped, "Where are you guys from?" she asked.

"I'm…Italian. So is my brother. I'm here with Alfred, an American, and an Austrian, Roderich." Lovino said, trying to look less like he was about to die and more like he was confident.

"Cool! I'm from Belgium; my brother was born in the Netherlands to a different father." She said, happily. She got out of her seat and walked over to sit next to Lovino, "How old are you?" she asked.

"I-I… 11." Lovino said, turning red.

"I'm older than you! I'm 14." She said proudly.

"Erm…great." Lovino mumbled, she had nice eyes, but something about her was off, like she was too happy.

"Laura!" snapped a voice and they both looked. A boy was standing there, in his late teens; he had spiky blonde hair, and a glare.

"Hi, Abel!" Laura greeted, grinning, and shrugging away her older brother's glare. "This is Lovino, he's going to Austria to see his brother!" she introduced, "and he's 11 so stop glaring." She added, narrowing her eyes. Abel rolled his eyes and looked at Lovino. He examined the boy's hair, the wild curl, then his eyes and his posture.

"Alright, come back to our seat." Abel said, touching Laura's shoulder.

"It's right behind us though." She said, shrugging his touch away, "I'm fine. So you say you're here with an American?" she asked Lovino, who nodded, looking at Abel, then to Laura and back.

"Uh-huh…he's getting food…." He trailed off as he spotted Alfred making his way over. "There." He added, looking at him. Alfred wandered over, carrying a bag of food and a large drink in his hand.

"What's up dudes?" he asked looking at everyone, "What's wrong?" he added.

"Nothing, hi!" Laura said, offering her hand to shake with Alfred.

"Aw we don't hug in America! I'm so totally coming over there to hug you!" he exclaimed, setting the things down and embracing her. She laughed and hugged him back. To their surprise Alfred turned and hugged Abel as well, who looked like he had no idea what to do until the American released him. "Totally cool you meet you guys" Alfred said, sitting down across from Romano and sliding his feet up on the seat.

"You…" Abel trailed off and gave him a weird look with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you want to say, Spiky Hair?" Alfred asked. Abel narrowed his eyes.

"Are you insulting me, Glasses?"

"Not at all Temper Tantrum." Alfred said this with a smirk. Abel slammed his hands hard on the table, causing the younger two of the four to jump in surprise.

"Say that again you son of a bitch."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I…just told you, son of a bitch."

"A bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is part of a tree, tree is part of nature and nature is beautiful. I know my momma's pretty. I got all her looks. Sad I can't say the same for you."

"That's it! Close your mouth you fucking American tourist!"

"And…what are you?"

"I'm born and bred in the Netherlands!"

"Far as I can tell we're in Italy, which makes you a tourist as well."

"Shut up!"

"This is gonna be a long trip…" Romano said heavily, leaning back and closing his eyes. Laura nodded and did the same, tucking her feet at her side.

~X~

For the whole trip Alfred and Abel shot insults back and forth. The whole trip. They stopped occasionally when they needed food or sleep, or when the younger ones looked worried.

Finally though they were arriving at the station in Austria. Lovino was the first person off the train, looking around eagerly. Roderich was walking towards him, smiling at his eagerness. Laura and Abel followed Alfred.

"Been great talking to you man!" Alfred said, shaking Abel's hand firmly.

"Same to you Al." Abel laughed out, grinning broadly. Lovino and Laura stared in disbelief.

"So…see you around." Laura said, grabbing Lovino's hands and kissing him on each cheek quickly. "Bye!" she called, hurrying as Abel started leaving her. Lovino stuttered as his cheeks heated up.

"Bye!" he yelled eventually, she turned and laughed then continued.

"Got yourself a girlfriend buddy?" Alfred asked. Lovino shook his head violently.

"How are we getting to your house?" Alfred asked, grinning as he shouldered his bags.

"Elizaveta is getting us. As far as I know the boys are at the lake, so Lovino can meet with them there and they can swim or whatever." He explained, "I'll take you to the house to meet up with Vash and you can talk." He added.

"Right, where is-" Alfred was cut off as they heard a yell.

"Go away!" a girl was screaming. She was only a few yards away, swinging a hand bag at a man who looked like he had just touched her. He ducked and dashed away.

"Elizaveta!" yelled Roderich, running over frantically and grabbing the woman's arms. The girl turned and raised her bag to hit him, then stopped short.

"Roderich!" she exclaimed. Lovino hadn't remembered her being so beautiful looking. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to her hips, and she now had a great smile upon her face.

"What happened?" Roderich asked as the others approached.

"He touched me." Elizaveta said, "Where he shouldn't have." She added, "Lovino!" she squealed, catching sight of him and dropping her bag. She grabbed him into a huge hug and picked the 11 year old up, swinging around.

"L-Let me go!" Lovino hissed, slightly surprised. She laughed but did so, crouching down.

"Oh you've grown. You look just like Feli though. He still doesn't know you're here." She explained.

"Um…" Lovino said, looking awkwardly around and not knowing how to respond. "Is that good?"

"Yes, he'll be very happy." Elizaveta said, grinning and hugging him again. Lovino rolled his eyes.

~X~

**A few notes: Laura and Abel were Belgium and Netherlands (Obviously) and I picture Netherlands of a more…not exactly violent, but over protective and loud person, even though he isn't. Don't like my view? Don't' read my story. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or Favorite/followed! Please review, as it makes me very happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update with this! I've been writing more of all my other stories, so updates form them can be expected soon. Also so much has happened. My birthday was last Thursday, and two days after that my grandma, whom I was VERY close to, passed away from heart failure. It had a huge impact on me, but the best thing to do is get back on my feet. **

**A bit disappointed by a total lack of reviews on the last chapter, but I got a bunch of followers/favorites not only to the story, but to me. So thanks so much for that~**

**As a make up for my absence this chapter is nearly twice as long as the others. **

~X~

In a few minutes they had all packed up their things to a carriage, open roofed, that Elizaveta had picked them up in. They were bouncing along the nice countryside, the air moist and warm, full of summer. Lovino's eyes were everywhere, trying to find everything at once.

"There." said Elizaveta after a few moments. Roderich, who had been driving, stopped the carriage. They were approaching a beautiful blue lake, shimmering and with a few people at the shore.

"Come with me, Lovino." Elizaveta said, waiting for him. She was carrying a bag in her hands, "I'll take you to your brother."

Lovino suddenly wasn't sure if he was ready. In the past days he had been so eager to get here, but now that he was here he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Feliciano could have changed, he could be mean and cruel he could be stuck up. But he would still be Lovino's brother.

"Where are they?" Lovino asked as the carriage pulled away behind them.

"There." Elizaveta said, leaning down and pointing to a few people at the shore of the lake. They were too far away to make out clearly. Lovino gulped and stumbled as Elizaveta pulled him forward. The walk took five minutes; they had to follow a trail until they reached the soft sand surrounding the lake. Lovino wasn't sure if he could do this. The moment was too big, it was happening too fast.

"Boys!" called Elizaveta. Lovino hid behind her on instinct as the people looked over.

Elizaveta and Lovino were half concealed by a large tree at shore, but the boys at shore looked over and saw her.

"Liz!" yelled the largest. He spoke to the three smaller boys then hurried over. He looked at her. He was albino, with crimson eyes and white hair. Was this Gilbert? The person that had been hurt, Ludwig's older brother? "Ah…you're Lovino?" he asked. Lovino bared his teeth but nodded.

"Yes, he's a bit nervous I think. I want to do this so that they will remember it forever." Elizaveta said, "We could call Feli over I suppose…" she said thoughtfully.

Lovino looked around. The first boy he was smaller than the others. He had dark hair, and wore a large white t-shirt. He was waist deep in the water, watching the other two. The next boy was blonde, his hair slicked back along his skull with the water. He wore simple black swim shorts and looked pale. Then Lovino saw him.

No. Feliciano couldn't actually be here. But he was! He was standing knee deep in the water, looking at something at his toes.

"Maybe even-wait!" Gilbert said, surprised. He had been talking to Liz, and then Lovino had broken past the two adults. He was racing towards his brother, his feet slipping, his shoes falling off his feet. Lovino felt tears sting his eyes.

"FELI! FELICIANO!" he cried, pumping his arms. Feli looked up, across the water for a moment, then at Lovino. He was holding a large stack of pebbles in his arms, but dropped them at once and froze.

"L-Lovino!?" he gasped, gaping. Lovino reached the water and slid in, his socks getting wet. Then he grabbed Feliciano into a huge hug, sending them both into the water. Feliciano flailed for a moment, then hugged Lovino back as he brought his brothers head out of the chilly water. Lovino was crying, Feliciano was in shock.

"Feli-I missed you so much! Feliciano…Feli!" Lovino gasped, burying his face in his twin's face for the first time in years.

"L-Lovino….am I dead!?" Feliciano cried.

"No-Oh _Mio Dio_ no!" Lovino wailed, clinging tightly. Then Feliciano was holding him, crying a waterfall of tears. The boys hugged each other and slowly rocked back and forth.

"How-what? I missed you so much…Lovino!" Feliciano sobbed, his hair was sopping wet, and both of them were soaked. Lovino pulled Feliciano closer, sitting down in the wet sand below them, with Feliciano on his lap.

"Roderich let me come!" Lovino said, pulling back. He looked at Feliciano. His eyes were the only thing different than Lovino's. They were lighter, more like a honey color. He ran his hands through Feliciano's hair, the curl, exactly like his own, almost was crinkled into a heart. Lovino was still crying silently, but it was easily mistaken for just water. Over his shoulder Lovino saw the other two boys staring in amazement.

"There are two Feli-kuns…" said the dark haired one, then shook his head and walked forward. "Hello, I am Honda Kiku, you may call me Kiku." He said. Lovino looked him up and down.

"I'm Lovino." He said, and then hugged Feliciano again, closing his eyes and grabbing at whatever he could reach of his brother. His skin was soft, slightly paler than Lovino's own.

"I can't believe you're actually here…" Feliciano cried softly. Lovino held him tighter and nodded into his shoulder. Feliciano was just as he had expected, but he had become more boy-like. His face had thinned out, like Lovino's own. His eyes were wiser, less childish, and he had muscles, not many, but noticeable ones.

Feliciano stood, dragging Lovino with him. They looked each other over once, eyed Lovino's sopping cloths and laughed. Lovino hadn't laughed for a long time, and it was refreshing. Feliciano bound their hands together and swung them back and forth, then dropped them and hugged Lovino again.

"I'm so happy to see you…" he breathed.

"I'm more happy." Lovino muttered, breathing deeply. He knew that they were being stared at. He didn't care.

"Oh!" Feliciano said, drawing back and drying his teas. He motioned to the other two.

"Ludwig, this is my brother, Lovino. Lovino this is Ludwig." Feliciano said. Lovino looked at the German that Feliciano appeared to be fond about in his letters and scowled. Antonio had been threatened by Germans before. His country had at least. Lovino remembered this and his hatred grew, but Feliciano like the blonde, so he would attempt to as well.

"_Ciao_." He said stiffly.

"Hello." Ludwig said, looking back just as evenly. Lovino's eye contact was broken as Feliciano hugged him again. Lovino closed his eyes and pulled his brother close, holding on to him, and to the moment.

~X~

"He just let you come…?" Feliciano asked, a while later. Lovino nodded, pulling his sopping undershirt over his head.

"Grandpa was supposed to come, but he let me instead. Alfred's at the house with Vash right now." Lovino explained.

"Vash?" Feliciano asked curiously, "He's not there." He said.

"What?" Lovino asked, stopping with his shirt in his hands. "He should be! That's why I was able to get here!" he exclaimed.

"No, Vash hasn't been around in a while." Feliciano said, thinking. He hadn't seen the Swiss for a bit now.

"That's weird. Maybe he's arriving today." Lovino said. He left his wet clothes a bit away and changed into a pair of shorts that Elizaveta had, just in case something like that happened.

"Maybe." Feliciano agreed, then hugged Lovino again, "I'm just so glad to see you, I didn't expect…that's what they were smiling about, they had known." Feliciano said, "The adults, they kept smiling…" he trailed off and Lovino smiled. He would only smile for his brother.

"Ah, excuse me?" asked a voice and both twins turned. Kiku was there, looking ashamed to interrupt them.

"Hi!" Feliciano beamed. Lovino nodded his acknowledgement.

"Elizaveta said that lunch is ready. If you two want time though, I can tell her!" Kiku offered at once.

"We're coming!" Feliciano said, "Thanks Kiku!" he grinned brightly. Kiku nodded and gave a sort of bow. "No, Kiku you're not supposed to bow, remember?" Feliciano scolded.

"My apologies, it is Japanese custom to." He explained. Lovino decided he liked the Japanese boy, he was polite.

"We're coming, let's go." Lovino said, pulling Feli's hand to get him moving. Feliciano nodded and grinned, puling close to his brother as Kiku led them over to where everyone else was. Ludwig, Elizaveta and Gilbert were all chatting. Well, Gilbert was chatting, the others were listening with bored expressions. Elizaveta brightened as the others walked up.

"Ah, you're here!" she exclaimed, "I made sandwiches." She offered, gesturing to a small picnic cloth with cups and a pitcher of lemonade. Feliciano thanked her with a hug and grabbed w sandwich, then lifted the pitcher as the others started talking.

"Feli-you're going to-" Lovino started. But a hand shot out in front of him. Feliciano was about to spill the pitcher, for it was too heavy for his small arms. Ludwig was there though; he grabbed the pitcher and poured a cup for Feliciano, who looked surprised.

"_Grazie_!" he thanked. Ludwig nodded.

"Ya, ya. It's whatever." He said, turning a bit and blushing. Lovino narrowed his eyes and his upper lip curled in a snarl. Luckily no one noticed. Feliciano waited for Lovino to get some food and drink, and then sat down next to Ludwig, patting the empty spot next to him. Lovino sighed and sat down, biting the ham and turkey sandwich.

"Did you get all my letters?" Feliciano asked eagerly. Lovino nodded.

'Yeah, but I wasn't allowed to write back." He explained.

"I know, Roderich said so." Feliciano said brightly, grinning. He was just so happy to see his brother. "Is the swing still in the courtyard?" he asked, "Clearing, whatever."

"Uh-huh. I'm never there anymore though." Lovino said with a frown, he hadn't been there in a while, it reminded him too much of Feliciano.

"Oh, well when I get back I'm going there, we can swing…like when we were nine." he said, grinning.

"Defiantly." Lovino agreed, smiling slightly. He was in a moment of perfection. What was better is that he was with his brother for a week.

"What've you been learning, like in school?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh...I go to public school. Grandpa said it was best. I'm being taught how to, like, cool and do chores though. You would think that I'm expected to be a servant. Arthur was going to teach me, but he failed at cooking so Roma-Grandpa I mean-Is teaching me." Lovino explained, sighing. "You?" he asked.

"Wow. I'm learning mostly about other countries, how they're run and their economy. I think I'm supposed to be gathering something from it, but I don't' get it. I've learned too many languages." He sighed, counting them silently, "And now Roderich is trying Elizaveta to teach me Hungarian." He shook his head and grinned, "What about friends, who do you have?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh…well…no one." Lovino admitted, "The closest thing is Arthur and Alfred, even Antonio when he comes around."

"No! That's terrible! No one at school you like?" he asked desperately. Lovino laughed.

"No, they don't like me, and I hate them." Lovino said, "They think they're better than me. One boy tried to trip me in the halls once, so a punched him."

"You shouldn't hit people. When you hurt someone physically you damage their hearts!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Elizaveta told me. But she said that though punches hurt, nothing can stop your soul." He added, grinning in a dream like way. Lovino shook his head and rolled his eyes. Feliciano was the same as always.

"Feli." said Ludwig, stopping his conversation with Kiku to look at them. Both Italians turned.

"Huh?" Feliciano asked with a smile. Ludwig gestured to his own lip.

"You have something…there…" he said gently, and then looked awkwardly away before returning his gaze. He reached out and brushed some crumbs from Feliciano's lips. Feli grinned.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, hugging the German. Ludwig looked surprised but smiled.

~X~

Later that day they were all messing around in the water. Lovino, who had never learned to swim properly, was standing awkwardly a few feet in from shore. Feliciano and Kiku were out with Gilbert, laughing.

Lovino barely moved when Ludwig passed him, but then tapped him on his shoulder

'What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"I've seen the looks you're giving _mi fratello _and I want you to stop." Lovino said sharply, "Stop looking at him, smiling at him." He had gotten tired of Ludwig already.

"I'm sorry?" Ludwig asked, not understanding.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Feliciano isn't meat, so stop looking at him like he is!" he snapped, "And don't touch him you bloody potato eater." He added, and then marched away. Ludwig stopped him.

"I apologize; I did not mean to offend you." He said calmly, Lovino hissed under his breath, "Feliciano just makes people happy when he smiles and talks, it can't be helped. You should know that your brother is a face of innocence. He's Naïve, but not stupid, he can say things that will make someone smile on their worst days. He told you when my brother was hurt that I was distraught. Feliciano could always distract me." he took a deep breath, "So I'm sorry for offending you, but you know how Feliciano is." He finished, walking away to shore.

"Just stay away from him!" Lovino called, but the German didn't look back. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back to his brother, only to see Feliciano striding towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, having heard none of the conversation, but had seen them talking, and Lovino getting mad.

"Nothing Feli, just talking." Lovino replied smoothly. He wanted to get along with Ludwig, but he kept looking at Feliciano, it wasn't polite. He hated Germans. They had tried to invade Antonio's country a lot of times, and they had even pressed at Italy for an alliance. They had no taste in food either, he hated potatoes, but that appeared to be their main diet. Lovino huffed slightly as Feliciano grabbed his hands, urging him further into the water.

"Well, alright, come on." he said gently, tugging slightly.

"I can't….swim." Lovino said awkwardly.

"What?" Feliciano asked, looking surprised, "But we always played down at the ponds and swam there, in Italy." He said, thinking about it.

"Feli, we were wading, and…I haven't touched water except to wash for a year and a half." Lovino admitted.

"Why not?' Feliciano asked in amazement, turning toward him and slowing to a halt.

"It…" Lovino turned bright red. He hadn't gone swimming because it reminded him too much of his brother. "I didn't feel like it." he lied instantly. Feliciano blinked, and then looked hurt.

"That's a lie." He said. It wasn't a question; he knew his brother wasn't being honest.

"Well….I don't like swimming." Lovino said. Feliciano sighed lightly.

"I'll teach you. Ludwig and Kiku helped me, I'll help you." He offered. Lovino was silent and still for a moment, then he nodded and Feliciano grinned.

"Alright, then." He agreed. Lovino didn't see any harm in learning to swim, and this would make a good memory to bring back with him.

"Come on then!" Feliciano said. Lovino thought it would entirely worth it just to see Feliciano smile.

~X~

"You…lived here for the past two years…" Lovino breathed softly, gazing at Roderich's great house. It was larger than the Vargas mansion by a long shot. The front was held up upon pillars of great marble. Feliciano had forgotten to mention how beautiful Austria was.

"Yeah. It's better on the inside." Feliciano said brightly, pulling his brother forward. They went up the front steps, Feliciano nearly stumbled on the top one, clinging to Kiku, who was in front of them.

"Look!" Feliciano exclaimed, leading Lovino inside. Lovino looked around. The marble on the pillars outside was mimicked in front of him in a giant grand staircase. It shimmered a bit, as if it had just been cleaned. The floor, though carpeted, was glorious and looked soft. Doors led off form the left and right, and a brilliant smell of cooking food reached Lovino's nose. He had only had Arthur and his Grandpa's cooking for a while. Arthur was terrible and Grandpa insisted on pasta.

"Whoa…" Lovino said softly as the others left. Roderich had come back with the carriage after a while to pick them up.

"Are you going to get changed, Feli-kun and Lovi-san?" Kiku asked, standing next to them. Lovino blinked at the nickname, but let it slide because it seemed something the Japanese would do.

"Yes, I'll show Lovino to my room!" Feliciano said. "I'm…assuming you won't object to sleeping next to me?" he added uncertainly.

"Not at all." Lovino said, grasping Feliciano's hand. Ludwig and Kiku followed them as Feliciano lead them upstairs, Ludwig broke off first to enter another room, then they left Kiku to go to his as they entered Feliciano's.

"Whoa…" Lovino said yet again, gaping. "You're…really…" he stopped himself. Feliciano had developed into a brilliant artist as well, the painting around the room were so real. "Hey, that's me!" he exclaimed, walking over to a wall with people on it. He noticed that Feliciano had drawn Ludwig next to him, but also noted how Kiku was there too.

"It's not much…" Feliciano said slowly, "I wanted a smaller room." he added, "It's about how I think my room was at…in Italy." He said. It was bigger, but Lovino didn't say that.

"Did you paint these all by yourself?" Lovino asked, touching the painting of the clearing, it was so real.

"Yeah. When I get older I'm painting over and re-doing them, to see how I improve." He said. He slid his wet clothes off without a care. Lovino rolled his eyes. His things had been brought up already somehow, and he dug through them.

In a few minutes they were both dressed. Lovino was actually laughing as they exited the room, Feliciano clinging to his back, his skinny legs wrapped around Lovino's waist. Lovino wondered if he was getting enough to eat.

"No-other way!" Feliciano directed, pushing on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino rolled his eyes but did what Feli said. They reached the stair case and Feliciano hopped down. He sat upon the banister and slid down. Lovino smiled and copied him, almost falling halfway through the descent. Feliciano braced his end of the slide with his arms as Lovino collided with his brother and laughed.

"Ludwig probably won't be around till dinner, he goes off with Gilbert usually, but Kiku will, I think." He added. "I wonder where Alfred is, I want to see him!" Feliciano said, jumping a bit. "Has he changed much?" he asked.

"Not a single bit." Lovino replied. The American was still so obnoxious, but somehow managed to get people to care about him. Arthur insisted that he was like a little kid, less mature than Lovino himself. Lovino thought the same, but knew Alfred was responsible; he was an adult after all.

"That's good. I'm happy knowing some things...never change." Feliciano said slowly, grasping Lovino's hand for a moment, "I still can't believe you're here." He added. Lovino smiled.

"Honestly, I can't either. I didn't think we…" he trailed off with a tone of desperation. He hadn't expected the adults to let them see each other. But now Lovino was dreading the moment where Feli was going to be wrenched away from him yet again. And this time it would be longer than two years, it wasn't fair.

"Kiku!" exclaimed Feliciano suddenly, grinning at the top of the stairs where the Japanese boy was walking down slowly. He gave them a small smile, holding something long and slim in his hands.

"Training?" Feliciano asked with a disappointed voice.

"_Hai_, just because this is a special day for you, it is normal for me." Kiku said.

"It that a…?" Lovino trailed away, eyeing the thing Kiku was carrying.

"A katana, inherited from my older brother, passed down to him by my father, and his father before him." Kiku said proudly, drawing the blade form its sheath. It was shining with the reflected lightly, and looked deadly sharp.

"Wow." Lovino said softly, "And you know how to fight with it?" he asked.

"Yes, I am learning at least." Kiku said, sheathing the weapon quickly, "Ludwig left with Gilbert just a moment ago by the way, I assume he'll be back before dinner." He said, then gave a wave and walked away, into one of the side rooms of the house.

"Now what?" Lovino asked softly. Feliciano looked uncertain.

"I had a lesson with Matthew…but I don't know if I still have to go…I suppose I'll check in." he said, grabbing Lovino's hand and pulling him the opposite direction that Kiku had gone to. He opened one of the doors and looked in. It was clearly a class room, but with only a couple chairs, which looked comfy, but it had books, and a black board, even a desk in the furthest corner.

"Matthew?" Feliciano asked looking around. At first Lovino didn't know anyone was even in the room, and then he noticed a blonde man by the board. Feliciano smiled and walked over as the man turned.

"Alfred?" Lovino asked in amazement, and then realized that, though this man looked like the American, his hair was lighter and longer. He looked amazingly like Alfred that they could have been brothers; Feli hadn't been exaggerating in his letters.

"Sorry, that's not me." said the man kindly, smiling at the Italians, holding a heavy stack of books in his arms.

"Hi Ma- Mr. Williams!" Feliciano said, blinking with surprise and grinning.

"You can call me Matthew, Feliciano, I don't mind." He said, "I take it this is Lovino?" he asked, looking at Lovino.

"Yeah." Feliciano said, pulling his brother into the room. "This is Lovino, my twin! Lovino, this is Matthew, my language teacher." He said, "I told you he looked like Alfred, was I right?" he asked. Lovino nodded as Matthew set his books down on a desk and shook his hand nicely. Lovino wasn't sure how to react to the man. He looked nice enough, but had a very timid and small voice.

"Very." Lovino agreed, nodding as he withdrew his hand from Matthew's, "Feli said you speak multiple languages." Lovino recounted.

"That's right; I'm nearly fluent in every language apart from Czech and Finnish." Matthew said, smiling, "I know a few words of those languages, but they never really struck interest for me."

"Wow…" Lovino said softly, he hadn't ever heard of Czech before, it was a language? "That's cool." He said, shrugging. Matthew smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you. Feli, you don't have a lesson today, or the rest of the week, because your brother is here, didn't anyone tell you?" he asked.

"No. I didn't eve know that Lovino was going to be here." Feliciano admitted, holding his brother's hand tightly. Matthew nodded.

"Alright, well I'll see you boys around then. Don't get into any trouble." He warned them, smiling again and picking the books back up, walking over to place them on a small bookshelf in the corner.

"Bye!" Feliciano bade the Canadian, grinning and waving, he pulled Lovino from the room.

"Now what?" asked Lovino once Feliciano had closed the door behind them with a small grin on his face.

"Um…I can show you around if you want!" he exclaimed, looking joyed to do so, "Or we can check up on Kiku, see how he's doing. He has a personal trainer, but I've never talked to her before."

"Her?" Lovino questioned.

"Yeah, she's a real tough looking lady, but also nice when she speaks. I saw her fighting, well, training with Kiku once and she acted as if he was a grown up. I was scared actually." Feliciano admitted, looking a bit sheepish. Lovino was startled into a laugh. He was amazed that he even remembered how to smile, to laugh, to have fun after two years of doing no such things.

"Oh! We should go find Alfred; I'd like to see him!" Feliciano exclaimed, "I suppose I'll see him later though…I know, we can go outside and you can get me caught up about home, I know you haven't been able to write back so I want to know what's changed." Feliciano said, tugging Lovino from the house all together and heading along the side of the building.

Austria certainly was lovely, but Lovino already missed the hills of their Italian country, he missed trips into Venice, where was the furthest he's been from home until now. The sun was starting to set, casting blurs of red and gold against the two boys, who were both a picture of innocence as they ran along the building. Neither had taken off their shoes previously, and now they were glad they had done so.

"Where are we going?" Lovino asked

"You'll see!" Feliciano said, laughing slightly, his hand never leaving his brothers. They left the area of the house of Roderich, entering a patch of tress not unlike the woods behind the Vargas's house in Italy. Except these ones felt unfamiliar and strange to Lovino, no matter how familiar they were to his brother.

"Here." Feliciano said finally, stopping for a moment. At first Lovino didn't see what he was looking at, and then he looked up. In the midst of a bunch of trees was a great tree house, it was at least the size of Feliciano's bedroom, and looked magnificent.

"Whoa. I didn't know you had this!" Lovino breathed.

"Not many people do, I never told Roderich, but I found it the first month here. I couldn't mention it in the letters because Roderich reads them before I send them out usually. I don't think he'd like me out here with the tree house, it seems real old." Feliciano said in a huge rush.

"How do we get up?" Lovino asked curiously looking around.

"Steps on the tree." Feliciano said simply, walking over to the tree that supported the house. There were tree colored planks of wood there, a few looked ready to fall, but held firm as Feliciano jumped up onto them.

"Come on!" he said brightly, climbing up and disappearing into the tree house. Lovino grasped the planks firmly and slowly pulled himself up, shaking a bit from fear of falling. He reached the top sooner than he thought he would and looked around as he sat on the floor with his feet dangling out the bottom. It was a painted room, clearly Feli had painted it. All except for one wall showed a time of day. Dawn, night and the setting sun. The last wall, which carried a window, was bare and boring. There were small carpets everywhere to cover the floor, and Feliciano had brought up several things to entertain himself, such as drawing pads, painting paper, paints and pencils. The room was dotted with beautiful stars, they looked so precise.

"You did this all?" Lovino asked in a bit of wonder at his little twin's talent.

"Yep! I just finished the roof actually; I had to get a step stool up here. I get these things here with a little lift I found, outside the window using a tree branch as a pulley thing." Feliciano said, answering Lovino's unasked question before Lovino knew he was going to ask it. He smiling a bit and nodded. "I spent lots of time on the roof, because it looks just like the summer night sky, see, there's a few constellations, I tried to be precise about it!" he beamed, seeming to glow.

"What's going on the last wall?" Lovino asked next, "And how the hell did you get all these carpets?" he asked next.

"I don't know yet, I think the same in my room at the house, I'll draw a family portrait. And I snuck the carpets away from the wash last time Elizaveta was cleaning them, I don't' think they were ever missed really." Feliciano said, "It's not stealing if I intend to give them back, is it?" he asked in worry suddenly. Truthfully it was still theft.

"No." Lovino said simply, "Of course not, you're no thief." He comforted his little sibling, smiling, "How often do you come here?" he wondered aloud by accident.

"As often as I can…which isn't a whole lot. Usually I'm busy, or I'm with Kiku and Ludwig, and I'd rather be with them than here. But it's good to just…"

"Get away." Lovino finished for him. Feliciano looked surprised that Lovino understood and nodded slightly.

"Yeah…" he said, trailing off, "But enough about this place, what's changed back home?" he asked. Lovino took note about how he still referred to the Vargas's place as home, not Roderich's house in Austria. He was happy about that.

"Well…what do you want to know?" he asked, settling himself on the carpets.

"Everything! How's Arthur doing?" Feliciano wondered.

"Fine. He still can't cook at all though. He misses you, and told me to say 'hi' I remember!"

"Hi!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Tell him I say 'hi' back!" he explained, giggling. Lovino smiled slightly.

"I will. He's still a servant, I wish he didn't have to be though, he's more like family. He has enough money to make a break for it if he wanted to, but he stays. I think it's to keep Alfred in check." Lovino said. Feliciano wandered over and sat next to him, crossing his legs and smiling slightly.

"I suppose that would be wise. What about Grandpa, how's he doing?" Feli asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"He's fine. It's been oddly quiet around without you there, it drives everyone mad." Lovino sighed, thinking about the now lonely halls of the Vargas's house. They always were longer, and more boring without Feliciano. "He's always busy though it seems, I don't know why, but he is. It's not like there's anything to do though, I walk to school." He explained.

"Oh! How is your school anyway?" Feli asked eagerly, switching topics.

"It's fine I suppose. People are mean at times, but it's not too bad. "Lovino admitted. This wasn't entirely true, he was often picked on and bullied, but it wasn't anything he couldn't just walk away from. He rarely fought back; he was scared to, though he would never admit it.

"Oh…well that's good then!" Feliciano exclaimed, grinning broadly and appearing to glow with his joy.

"Yeah." Lovino agreed, shivering for no reason. Feliciano made a sympathetic face and scooted over to his brother, grasping his arm and leaning on it. Warmth spread

"Do you see much of Antonio" was Feliciano's next question.

"At times. His country is often threatened by Germans though, so he's always off to volunteer if a war even hints to starts. I think he still believes he's a pirate." Lovino said, smiling lightly. He wasn't smiling because of the thought of the Spaniard, but because Feliciano was looking so innocent at the moment. It was as it all their fears were melting away, they were back together, but nothing lasts forever of course. Lovino knew that and yet….and yet he still tried to defy that reasoning.

"Oh, well that's not too good!" Feli exclaimed, almost making Lovino laugh out loud. Only Feli would state the obvious like that. It was like an odd sort of gift.

"No, no it's not." Lovino agreed.

They spent at least a few hours up in the tree house; the sun vanished before either of them realized they shouldn't be here so late.

"Let's get going!" Feli exclaimed, "Roderich is probably worried, unless he hadn't noticed, in which case Elizaveta would be worried." Feliciano said, slowly clamoring down the tree. Lovino followed him a bit hesitantly, afraid that he was going to miss a piece of wood to step on in the dark and fall. But he made it down safely and soundly. The brother hurried back to the great house of the Austrian and Hungarian, smiling and talking and laughing with each other the whole time.

"Where have you been!?" demanded a voice as soon as they walked in the front doors. Lovino looked around to realize it wasn't an adult, but Ludwig, striding towards them hurriedly. He stopped in front of Feliciano and stared hardly. Lovino put a hand out in front of his brother to protect him on instinct, not knowing he was doing so.

"Hi, Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed, beaming and not looking fazed by the glare he was receiving. Ludwig's stare didn't falter.

"I was worried.' He said simply, looking down at his feet. Feliciano smiled slightly at the German's worry.

"We're fine!" he stated, grinning as he took Ludwig's hand for a moment, ran his thumb across the back of it, then let it go again. Ludwig looked a bit confused.

"Er…well…Roderich's looking for you." Ludwig said, his face changing to pink slightly, "Bye!" he added, hurrying away, his head lowered.

"I don't like him Feli." Lovino said at once, as the blonde walked out of earshot.

"I know you don't, but please try." Feli pleaded, taking his brother's hand and walking with him up the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to." Lovino mumbled, luckily Feliciano didn't catch what he had said. Feli brought Lovino up stairs, passing his bedroom and continuing along the hall. They spotted Kiku through an open door, in his own bedroom; he was practicing with the katana, his eyes closed. They didn't disturb him, and Feliciano lead them to the last door, opening it slightly.

"Roderich?" Feliciano asked timidly, looking around for a moment before closing the door again and pushing Lovino back a bit.

"What-"

"That's Roderich's room, I'm usually not allowed inside." Feli explained. Lovino nodded.

"I take it he's not there?" Lovino asked, already knowing the answer. Feliciano nodded, smiling slightly.

"I guess he'll find us when he wants to." Feli decided, grabbing Lovino's hand and pulling him away from the door. They hadn't taken even three steps when they spotted Roderich and Elizaveta striding towards them.

"Where have you been!?" Roderich demanded, stopping in front of the children and glaring at them. Elizaveta pushed in front of him and leaned down, on her knees to examine them.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Lovino blinked, for she wasn't just looking at Feli, but at him as well. She grabbed his arms and held them up, examining them. If it was anyone else Lovino would have snapped at her, but she was a girl, he couldn't do that. She examined him for scratches of bruises, and then seemed satisfied when she found none and looked Feliciano over for a moment. "I was so worried!" she gasped out, grabbing Feli into a hug. Lovino looked at the embrace jealously for a moment, and then was tugged into the hug as well. He found her hug comforting, motherly. He was surprised, and felt his cheeks heating up.

"Stop that." Roderich said, groaning slightly, "You're supposed to scold them, not act like nothing's wrong." He added. Elizaveta looked over her shoulder at him, grinning.

"Nothing is wrong though. I bet they just wanted some time alone, even if they should have told someone where they had gone," at this point she shot them both small looks, as if to say 'yes, you' "I would too." she admitted, "Let's not scold, I know you're worried Roderich, but they're probably hungry."

"I wasn't worried." Roderich shot out at once. Elizaveta nodded.

"Of course not." she agreed dutifully.

"We're not in trouble?" Feliciano asked, almost squeaking, as she was still holding him tightly.

"Not at all." Elizaveta said, before Roderich could even speak. He huffed and didn't argue. "Now, go get washed up, you both look a bit peaky." she said, letting them go, finally. Feliciano smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, then laughed as Lovino turned bright red as she did the same to him. He opened his mouth to say something, and found he couldn't actually string a sentence together.

"O…_O mio dio_." He breathed out. Feliciano laughed and smiled, tugging on Lovino's hand until his brother moved. He waved to the adults, who were now looking at each other.

"Are you okay, Lovino? You look like a tomato…" Feliciano asked in worry, eyeing his twin's reddening face.

"I'm fine." Lovino said, shaking his head to clear it suddenly. Feliciano laughed lightly, making Lovino smile as well.

~X~

**Should I start putting up translations? I think they're pretty simple for now. Review and let me know what you guys think about that! Please continue to stick with me and review/favorite/follow for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated any of my stories. Schools started though, so don't expect fast updates. For anyone who cares next will be my Parle story, which is nearing a close finally, then my Kingdom hearts Story, and then Marauders. **

**Enough about that though, onward to the story!**

~X~

As the day drew to a close Lovino found himself in the middle of dinner with everyone else he had met, and a few people he didn't know. They had washed up a bit, and Elizaveta had made Lovino and Feliciano wear their best cloths. It was a fancy dinner, and Lovino wondered if Feliciano always had this sort of treatment. From the way he looked amazed though, Lovino could assume not. He was sitting between Kiku and his brother, who was on Ludwigs' other side. Kiku had the edge of the table though. Next to Ludwig was his brother, Gilbert, and next to him was Elizaveta, then Roderich as head of table.

Across from Kiku was an Asian looking woman that he was having a pleasant looking conversation with. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, and she was smiling nicely. Across form Lovino was the Canadian teacher, Matthew, and next to him was Alfred. It was truly amazing how similar they looked together. Feliciano had hugged the American when he first saw him. An empty seat was next to Alfred; the spot where Vash had been meant to sit, but was clearly absent. Next to this spare seat was a girl with long ponytails on either side of her head. Lovino wasn't sure who she was either, but she had rather dark tan skin.

Finally, next to this girl, was a small blonde girl who had only arrived an hour or so ago, she had short hair, and big greenish eyes. She wore a pink dress, and looked rather innocent. Feliciano said she was called Lili, and she reminded Lovino of Vash. His thoughts were concluded when Feliciano mentioned she was the Swiss's sister, younger in age.

"Who's the lady?" Lovino asked, breathing in Feliciano's ear, looking at the Asian woman.

"That's Kiku's trainer, she doesn't usually eat with us though, she Vietnamese, her name's real long though, it's Minh HoÃ i Mi…well that's some of it at least, I can t remember her Family name. She told me once though, her first names means Intelligence, and her middle is Nightingale." Feliciano said at once, sounding really smart. Lovino nodded, he hadn't needed that much information, but it worked nevertheless.

Minh didn't look at any one else really, she looked to be a proud woman, her chin always kept high, her back straight, her manners elegant. She seemed to reflect the strong woman in the world in a single being. Kiku didn't look intimidated, as Lovino felt, but did have waves of respect coming from him.

"Feli?" he heard Ludwig asked and both Italians looked at him. "You have food on your face again." Ludwig explained, looking surprised to see them both looking at him.

Feliciano frowned and looked cross eyes at his nose, looking rather silly, and then rubbed the left side of his face.

"Other side." Ludwig said, and Feli tried to get a bit of gravy off the corner of his lip. He failed, and for the second time that day Lovino saw Ludwig touch his precious brother's face. Ludwig at least used a napkin, but his skin brushed Feliciano's making Lovino snarl mentally, and his lip curled to a frown. He quickly wiped the look away though and smiled when his brother looked at him briefly.

"_Grazie_ Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed, beaming and laughing. Ludwig smiled and nodded slightly, then turned to engage Gilbert in a conversation. Lovino remembered Feli telling him that the albino was supposed to have glasses, but saw none.

Dinner was almost a quiet thing; it would have been at least. Had not half way through it Feliciano saw a spider on Ludwig's shoulder. He yelled out softly and shrunk backwards.

"Are you okay?" Lovino asked, as everyone stared. Ludwig grabbed the spider in his palm and raised his eyebrows.

"It's scary…" Feliciano said softly.

"No! Feli remember before you left we talked about this? Spiders are smaller than you, and you can't be afraid of them." Lovino reminded him. Feliciano thought for a moment, and then nodded his head, holding his hand out slowly to Ludwig. Ludwig placed the small spider in the Italian's outstretched palm.

Feliciano shook for a moment, feeling everyone's eyes on him, and then smiled softly as the spider did nothing. Lovino slid a hand to his brother's elbow, steadying him in case he fell. Feliciano smiled slightly, yet kept his hand stretched out as far away as he could. He still looked a bit scared. Lovino hugged him softly, unnoticeably by anyone else.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose…" Feliciano said quietly, shifting nervously as the spider moved, crawling towards his wrist. "It feels funny on my hand." He whispered fearfully, blinking. Lovino nodded.

"It has eight legs, of course it feels odd." He reasoned.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, looking at Feliciano nervously. Feliciano smiled again and nodded, then looked uncertain.

"C-Can someone take it? Only I want to eat…." He said quietly, "But don't hurt it!" he added as Gilbert grinned and got up from his chair.

"I won't, I'll take it outside, how's that?" he asked, leaning down behind Feli to grab the small arachnid.

"Okay, make sure it's safe though, not near a bird or anything!" Feliciano cried as Gilbert took the spider carefully, grinning the whole time. Lovino noted how the albino's eyes were actually scarlet, and that Feliciano hadn't exaggerated in his letters about it.

"How did you manage to keep Feli-kun calm?" Kiku asked, getting Lovino's attention by rapping smartly on the table gently.

"He's my brother…he shouldn't be scared of spiders." Lovino said, shooting Feli a look. His younger twin now looked slightly ashamed of himself as everyone went back to their meals.

"Yes. But he's always been frightened of arachnids." Kiku pressed, and then looked apologetic as he had leaned a bit closer.

"I don't know…I just…dunno." Lovino said, shrugging and turning to his food. "You're still scared of them?" he questioned his brother quietly.

"_Si_…I know I shouldn't be, but they scare me. I promise I won't be afraid of spiders anymore though_ fratello_!" he cried, grinning.

"Good, because you shouldn't have anything to be afraid of." Lovino said, smiling softly. "I won't let anything scare you…" he added as Feli turned away, grinning.

~X~

"You two are simply too old!" Roderich explained with exasperation. Feliciano stuck his bottom lip out, and it quivered slightly.

"B...But we're not too big…" he whimpered. He clutched his large pillow to his chest tightly, looking ready to breakdown. Lovino stood behind him, doing almost the exact same thing, except for the pouting.

They were both dressed in simple white night robes, like they had been dressed when they were small. Feliciano was currently getting Roderich to let the boys sleep in the same bed together.

"It's not healthy for two brothers to be so close." Roderich huffed, rubbing his temples.

"OH Roderich let them." Elizaveta said, crouching next to the small boys and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "They're not going to see each other for years after this week, let them get the most from it!" she urged. She looked innocent enough, "By the way, I think I left a frying pan around here somewhere…" she added, looking thoughtful. Roderich looked terrified.

"You're not allowed near weapons anymore! I told you that!" he cried, shaking his head. He walked forward and Elizaveta strode from the room, the Austrian in pursuit, talking frantically.

"Frying pan?" Lovino asked once they left.

"She hit him a couple times over the head." Feliciano explained. "Too hard I think." He added, "But she helped us at least, we can sleep together now!" he said joyfully. Lovino grinned.

"Alright." he said in a breathing whisper. He couldn't help but smile now. He was going to fall asleep next to his brother, his only brother. "That's fine." He added, acting as if it wasn't a big deal to him. Feliciano beamed and readied the bed, jumping to get onto it. He waited for Lovino to do the same, and then slid under the covers.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said quietly, as Lovino copied his twin. Lovino nodded, his smile fading.

"I am too." he said softly. He was overwhelmed with his emotions today, and had to remind himself that he had a whole week with Feliciano.

"Well, good night!" Feliciano cried, blowing the bedside candle out with a puff of smoke from it. He tucked his hands under his head, then let one away and grasped Lovino's in it. He held his brother's hand tightly, curling towards him. Lovino did the same, their curls nearly making an odd sort of heart.

"Night." Lovino breathed, making Feliciano laugh slightly. He felt the weight of the day fall to him, he was so tired. He didn't want the day to be over again, and had to constantly keep reminding himself that he was going to have a whole week with his brother.

For the first time he wondered about what would happen after that. He would go home, back to a house where he was ignored, to people who didn't care. He would go back to his school where he certainly didn't have a Canadian language teacher, but where he was teased and made fun of.

Was he jealous of his younger sibling? Lovino didn't like to think so, but he was. He knew he was. He didn't want to be of course, he shouldn't be. Yet his brother had such a better life than he did at the moment. Lovino then cursed himself mentally as Feliciano smiled slightly, closing his eyes. His brother was wrenched away from his home and brought to a foreign land. He hadn't chosen his path; it was him that had been forced along it. It wasn't fair for Lovino to sit here wishing he had it.

"Are you okay?" Feliciano asked, his warm hand holding Lovino's tighter. Lovino nodded, surprised to find his head shaking. Many thoughts flew through his head at once.

"I'm fine…" he said gently, trying to look reassuring.

"Something's bothering you…" Feliciano said softly, reaching out his free hand to pull Lovino's hair away from his face. Lovino nodded, shaking.

"It's just…what if I go to sleep; only to wake up and find out that this has been a dream? What if…what if this is all a dream and I'll wake up in Italy, having to go to school early?" Lovino said, startled that his words came so easily, as if he had been wanting to say them for ages.

"Oh…that won't happen, I'll pinch you if you want. Roderich say's that wakes people up if they're sleeping." He said. Without waiting for a reply he reached over and pinched Lovino's arm softly. Lovino opened his mouth to yell out, and then cut himself short as nothing happened. He smiled.

"Not a dream then?" he asked, hopeful all the same. Feliciano nodded, tucking his hand back to his chest and smiling, his other hand never letting go of Lovino's.

"Of course not! I promise I'll be right here when you wake up. And if I'm not then I either fell off the bed, or got real hungry." Feliciano said. The sheer honesty in the younger sibling's voice made Lovino snicker and laugh. He was relieved that it wasn't a dream, but nevertheless he worried that the moment would fall away.

Feliciano held his hand tighter for a moment before relaxing and closing his eyes.

"I love you _fratello_." he said gently. Lovino smiled as well.

"_Ti amo, Felicinao_." Lovino replied, then closed his eyes and drifted off slowly.

~X~

"You shouldn't have let them fall asleep together." Roderich said, looking slightly frustrated.

"Roderich, did you look at them? If they gave you a pleading look you would have crumbled, I know it." Elizaveta said, placing a hand over the shiny black piano that lay in the middle of the room. Roderich rolled his eyes, but fixed his glasses and closed the lid over the keys of the instrument, turning away on the bench.

"What say you?" he asked, gesturing to the Albino on the couch.

"Huh?" Gilbert said, looking over at them. His feet perched upon the arm of the sofa were crossed, his head lay on the other side, and he had been reading. He was actually wearing the glasses he should have been, but they could tell he wasn't happy with them.

"About Feliciano and Lovino sleeping next to one another." Elizaveta said, walking over and picking up Gilbert's legs, moving them to the floor so she could sit down. Gilbert groaned and sat up, tossing his glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

'I think they're…fine." he said softly, uncharacteristically serious. "They haven't seen each other in such a long time, so this is the last chance they'll get, yes?" he asked. Roderich nodded hesitantly.

"Well, yes, yes. I still think they shouldn't get too close again." He added.

"Lighten up!" Gilbert scoffed, waving a hand offhandedly. "Let them have today." He added, a dark look crossing his eyes.

"Gilbert, are you alright?" Elizaveta asked, looking concerned for him.

"It's nothing, Liz." He said quickly, smirking again, looking like his normal self. "I'm just thinking about how I would feel if I hadn't seen West for years…" he added.

"Why do you call him that?" Roderich groaned, walking over to sit in a chair across from the others.

"Huh? Oh...because he lived west of me…before we were here. Remember?" Gilbert said. Elizaveta nodded.

"Yes, yes." She sighed, shaking her head. "Terrible." she breathed. No one spoke for a while, reminiscing about years ago, during the War.

"Away from that topic I suppose I see what you mean." Roderich said, snapping them away from painful topics.

"Exactly. I mean, he's young, Ludwig I mean, but he'll remember if I left for years." He said, "It's the same with Feli and Lovino. They're totally different, but they love each other too much. You've seen all the letters that Feli wrote over the last two years. Have you told him that half of them weren't sent?" he asked suddenly.

"Ah…no." Roderich admitted. He hadn't wanted so many letters to flood in to Italy, due to the over exposure that no one wanted the twins to have. "I will tell him one day, then hand the letters over." He sighed out. He rubbed his temples for a moment, and a small fleeting slime ran across his face, he started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gilbert, looking astonished that the Austrian was laughing. Elizaveta looked confused.

"I was simply remembering something." Roderich explained, "When the boys first met Kiku, do you remember?" he asked.

"I do!" Elizaveta exclaimed, laughing as well, "Oh it seems they were so small." She breathed.

"I know, I remember it…" Roderich sighed.

"As I recall we were at that lake for the first time." Gilbert started, "Feliciano was still quiet over loosing his brother, and Ludwig was much…happier." He sighed.

"Kiku was there too, they hadn't seen each other before, and I remember Feliciano brightening up at once and tackling the poor boy into the lake with a hug. It took Ludwig a moment to get him off." Elizaveta remarked. "I never thought that three so different people could have so much in common." She added.

"Right…but they do. It surprises me." Roderich said, "Even after a year and a half it surprises me." he said, smiling lightly.

"But…what are we going to do when Feliciano returns to Italy?" Gilbert put in. They all fell quiet and looked nervously at each other.

"They'll be grown by them. Ludwig and Kiku are older that him, and they'll be adults." Roderich said, "They could visit when they want."

"Yes…but who's going to tell them that Feliciano's one day going to be…the…" Elizaveta trailed off, looking troubled, "Let's go see them real quick." She added, standing up suddenly and leaving.

"What's up wit her?" Gilbert asked, looking a bit startled.

"You know…" Roderich sighed, "She's too soft on kids." He said, looking at Gilbert for a long moment, "She can't have her own, so she acts as their mother…I'm sure you've noticed by now." He said, standing up as well.

'Wait-she can't have her own?" Gilbert asked. Roderich shook his head and left the room. Gilbert sighed and hurried after them.

The three adults ascended the stairs quickly, but not in much of a hurry. They reached Feliciano's room and pushed the door open slightly, finding it dark and quiet.

"Aww…" Elizaveta breathed, seeing the forms of the brothers, she walked over to them. Lovino had a small frown on his face, but he looked peaceful enough, breathing steadily in and out. His legs were curled a bit up, mirroring Feliciano, who was doing the same. Their backs arched their fronts to each other, forming a heart. Their curls, awkwardly sticking along their head, made a small heart as well. It was a beautiful sight, full of only a pureness that none could describe. Elizaveta sat next to Feliciano and pulled a blanket over both of the boys.

"They fell asleep fast." Gilbert commented.

"They're children." Roderich said, rolling his eyes. Gilbert shrugged slightly and smirked, looking at the boys with a small smile. Elizaveta leaned down and kissed both brothers' on their cheeks.

They all stood in a moment of silence, gazing at the twins, so alike, yet set along such different paths. They had no idea either, no idea what was to become of them. No idea how big a role one of them carried, or how little the other did.

"Let's go, Liz." Gilbert said, placing his hand on Elizaveta's shoulder. She nodded, leaning down to give the small children both a kiss again then leaving with the two men.

"They're so sweet." She breathed, shutting the door behind her. The men nodded, and then all of them exchanged gazes.

"I'm going to bed." Elizaveta announced, leaving the two for silence.

"I'm going too." Gilbert said, leaving Roderich alone. Roderich heard two distant doors shutting and sighed to himself.

~X~

The next morning Feliciano woke to sun hitting his face. He blinked, then rolled over and closed his eyes tightly. He was surmised to find his hand restricted and opened them again. To his surprise Lovino was there, holding his hand tightly and frowning in his sleep, but looking peaceful.

"It wasn't a dream…" Feliciano sighed, relieved. He remembered Lovino confessing his fears the night before, but hadn't shared his own. He smiled broadly, and clasped the hand tightly, curling back up into a ball and biting his lip in order not to make a sound and wake his older twin.

He was so surprised when Lovino had showed up. Actually he had thought he was looking in a weird mirror, his brother was so alike to him. His surprise was so great when he realized it was his brother, here, in Austria.

He knew that Lovino didn't like Ludwig, but wasn't going to pester him to grow fond of the blonde. He didn't want to cause rivalry between them. He loved them both, and if it came down to one or another he didn't know who he would choose.

Lovino awoke slowly, but time seemed to fly by that Feliciano was waiting for him to stir. He looked up at his brother's face, then around the room in confusion, finally, his gaze settling on his hand, linked with Feli's.

"Morning…" Feliciano said softly.

"It…was real." Lovino sighed, smiling briefly. Feliciano nodded happily, finally able to tear his hand away from Lovino's, but a bit sad to do so. Feliciano reached his hands to the air, stretching and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, grinning like a fool. Lovino smiled as his brother wasn't looking.

"What do you want to do today?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino shrugged, sitting up in bed.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" he asked curiously. Honestly he had no idea what things one would do in Austria. Feliciano grinned.

"There's so much! We could go back to the lake, I could show you the town, or we could explore the woods. Ludwig and Kiku both mentioned stuff about a waterfall a few miles away, we could try to find that!" Feli exclaimed heartily.

"Oh…whatever you want then I suppose, being here is enough." Lovino said honestly. Feliciano grasped Lovino's hand for a moment then let go and slid out of bed, his bare feet touching the slightly chilly ground.

"Let's go then, we can have breakfast then do something"! Feliciano cried, pulling Lovino out of bed. Lovino nearly tripped over his own feet as Feli ushered him from their bedroom and down the hall.

"Feli-kun, Lovi-san!" exclaimed a voice. Both of them turned around to see Kiku hurrying towards them. He almost smiled as he reached them, slowing down to walk with the twins.

"Morning Kiku!" Feliciano exclaimed, "How'd you sleep?" he asked nicely.

"Very well, and I know you two slept fine. Miss Elizaveta was at the table talking about how cute she thought you looked." He told the. Lovino frowned; he didn't want to be cute. But Feliciano looked happy enough.

"I didn't know she came to say good night to us again!" Feliciano exclaimed, laughing for a moment.

"Yeah, Mr. Roderich and Gilbert were there too." Kiku said, they approached the stairs, and Feliciano slid to the banister again. They followed him and reached the bottom quickly, meeting the grinning boy as they set foot on ground.

"Where's Ludwig?" Feliciano asked next, striking hatred of the Germany into Lovino's heart.

"He's asleep still I believe, or he went out with his onee-chan." Kiku said, "Let's get to breakfast, I suppose you're hungry." He said a tone of question in his voice.

"Onee-chan?" Lovino asked quietly as Kiku led them to a side room.

"It mean's big brother." Feliciano translated at once, "Chan is used to show fondness I think, like how Kiku adds 'Kun' or 'San' at the end of our names." He said. Lovino nodded, realizing that his brother was totally smarter than he looked.

"Ah…" he said smartly. The room they entered wasn't the one they had dinner at the night before, it was very different. The table seated only six people, two on each side, then one at the head and base of it. The room was small, but had an off door that most likely trailed to the kitchens. A table cloth was set over the table, and Elizaveta, Roderich and Gilbert were already seated around it. They hardly looked up as the three entered.

"Morning Feli, Kiku, Lud-oh, hello Lovino!" Elizaveta exclaimed, beaming, "I'm sorry, I'm so used to saying hello to Ludwig." She explained. Lovino nodded, automatically slinking closer to his brother. They pretended not to notice this, instead Roderich gestured to the free seats. He was seated at the head of the table, Elizaveta to his right, and Gilbert to her right. Feliciano bounced over and took the seat on Roderich's left, patting the seat next to him for Lovino, he slid onto the high chair shakily. Kiku sat next to him.

Lovino barely touched the table when a few people flocked around the three children and set down dishes piled high of food. Feliciano looked a bit surprised, but shrugged.

"Usually they bring out drinks first." He explained to Lovino, who could have cared less. He dug into the piles of bacon, the heaps of sausage, and the gallons of milk brought before them.

Kiku took his time to set everything before him properly, and to lay a napkin across his small lap before picking up a knife and spreading butter over a piece of toast, followed by some jelly. Feliciano also slid a cloth over his lap, but was just as messy as Lovino could have guessed he would be as he dug in as well.

"How did you sleep, Elizaveta?" Feliciano asked, making conversation.

"Just fine, thank you darling, I see you two slept fine as well." She added, looking at Lovino for a moment with a grin. Lovino blushed as soon as she looked at him. He didn't know why, but he just reacted that way to girls, he remembered Laura from the train, and shook his head to clear it.

"Yep! I missed Lovino very much!" Feli exclaimed, laughing and drawing attention to himself.

"That's sweet." Elizaveta said softly, smiling as Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand for a moment.

"Where's West?" Gilbert asked suddenly. "Asleep?" he wondered.

"I don't know; want me to go look for him?" Feli offered at once.

"No!' Lovino exclaimed, and then blushed as everyone stared at him. "I…I mean…I want to have breakfast together….you know…for the first time in two years?" he asked.

"Oh...alright!" Feliciano agreed.

"I'll go look for him Gil." Elizaveta said, getting up and wiping her mouth of a white napkin, then leaving the room. Gilbert nodded, though she had already left. He gave Lovino a wavering look for a moment, then went back to his food. Roderich was deep in a book, titled in a language that consisted of many letters and slashes and dots. He wasn't sure what to make of it, so asked nothing. He wished he had thought of self control before he had blurted out. He had made is sickly clear how much.

It was a to an awkward silence that Elizaveta returned, looking a bit worried.

"I can't find him anywhere, could he have gone out?" she asked nervously, "I even asked Matthew, but he hasn't seen Ludwig either." She said.

"I'll go look around outside!" Gilbert volunteered at once, getting up form his seat, deserting the toast he had been devouring.

"I…" Feliciano trailed off, looking over at Lovino nervously.

"We'll go with you…" Lovino breathed after a few moments, grabbing Feliciano's hand and walking over to Gilbert.

"Really? Oh thank you Lovino!" Feliciano cried, hugging him, "I'm worried now, about Ludwig." He added, as Lovino awkwardly patted his twin's back.

"Let's go then." Gilbert said.

"Wait, they're too little, Gilbert, you're not that-" Roderich was cut off.

"Responsible?" Gilbert interjected.

"…well…" Roderich trailed off.

"I'm responsible. If I wasn't I would be alive right now." He barked out, eyes flashing. Elizaveta looked surprised. Roderich rose from his seat silently.

"I think they should stay here…" he said with a stony voice. Gilbert froze and walked over to the Austrian, so close that his breath fogged Roderich's glasses.

"They'll go if they want to. What's the matter with you? Feeling protective suddenly? Maybe…guilty?" Gilbert sneered, his scarlet eyes flashing sinisterly. Elizaveta looked ready to interject.

"What's there to feel guilty about?" Roderich hissed, glaring.

"Maybe the fact that it was YOUR idea to separate them?" Gilbert hissed. Feliciano looked surprised. He had always been told that it was his grandpa that had proposed the idea.

"Shut up!" Roderich yelled, slamming his fist on the table, then clenching his hands together, trying to calm down.

"Oh, that's not all!" Gilbert cried, grinning, "Tell them about the letter's you n ever let Feli send! Tell them how it was YOUR idea to part them for years, and that if you had it your way, Lovino wouldn't even be here now!" he exclaimed, looking victorious.

"Shut up! You've been mad at me ever since Elizaveta and I got married!" he spat back, he jabbed a finger to the albino's chest.

"No!" Gilbert yelled, looking terrified now, "That's not it!"

"Stop it…" Feliciano said quietly, looking worried. No one paid him any attention.

"What is it then!?" Roderich demanded. "Go on!' he urged. Gilbert clenched his fists and shook his head, casting a look at Elizaveta, who stood frozen.

"Liz…" he said quietly. Elizaveta looked like she didn't know how to respond, she looked at Roderich, then at Gilbert.

"Liz, leave." Roderich said his tone as cold as possible. Elizaveta didn't move still. She looked at the children. Kiku was staring, observantly, and the twins looked scared. She bit her lip, then walked over and stood in between the fighting men. They both stared at her.

"Wait a moment, whose side are you on!?" Roderich cried, looking worried. Elizaveta shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. Feliciano let out a small whimper. Roderich looked suddenly angry.

"You…you're not on my side… know that." He sighed.

"Please…just…stop." Elizaveta breathed, looking ready to cry.

"Liz…it's alright." Gilbert said, setting a hand on the Hungarian's shoulder. She flinched at his touch and Gilbert recoiled swiftly, looking apologetic. "Liz? What's wrong?" he asked desperately.

Elizaveta looked at him, then over at Roderich, who looked hopeful, then back.

"Nothing…you guys just need to stop fighting. This is silly." She breathed, "First it was about the boys, now about…this." She sighed. "You can't fight." She finished, her eyes flashing, "I won't let you!"

"Elizaveta!" Roderich snapped, taking a step forward towards her and grabbing her wrist. At one her eyes flashed, not with fear, but anger.

"Let me go Roderich, I'll break your arm." she hissed. Roderich knew she was fully capable of doing so. Nevertheless he didn't, and grabbed her other wrist, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"She said to let her go." Gilbert said, his head slightly lowered, but his crimson eyes malicious.

"Gilbert…she's right, stop this." Roderich sighed.

"Stop what exactly?" Gilbert snapped, looking up. Roderich narrowed his eyes and Elizaveta sighed, tearing her arms away, and Roderich seemed to give no notice.

"I didn't start this." Roderich started, "But I don't want to finish it, this conversation isn't meant to happen. Not here." he said, finally looking at the kids, "We have to find Ludwig remember."

"I was going to! Then you stopped me!" Gilbert shouted, making everyone jump. Gilbert never yelled, even while mad. This made Feliciano start to cry softly. Lovino held his tightly, pulling him back towards Kiku, who slid down and rested a hand on Lovino's shoulder.

"Go then! But you're not taking them with you." Roderich snapped, turning around. Gilbert growled softly. On instinct he pushed the Austrian as he turned, and Roderich spun around.

The next few things happened at once.

First, Roderich recoiled, and for the first time anyone knew he reacted violently, hitting Gilbert hard across the face. As this happened the door to the room sprang open and Ludwig walked in, his hair ruffled, looking tired. His eyes looked at his brother. The last thing that happened caused Lovino to yell.

Feliciano's legs had started to shake, and the next thing he knew his brother was falling. He made a sort of stumble, falling onto the chair he had exited, but tipping it over and bumping his chest hard against it. Lovino grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Stop it!" Kiku yelled. This made everyone fall silent. They stared at the Japanese boy, who had never yelled before. Lovino dropped to his knees and shook his brother. Roderich looked scared of himself and backed away. Gilbert, having stumbled backwards, looking at his little brother behind him, who looked startled.

"Ludwig…" he breathed. Ludwig looked at him, and then caught sight of Feliciano, unconscious. He hurried past the albino and dropped to his knees next to Feliciano.

"Oh my…" Roderich breathed. None of the adults noticed Feliciano fainting. Lovino was trying to wake his brother up. Kiku had gotten a glass of water from the table, ready to give it to felid when he woke. Ludwig grabbed the Italian's small shoulders and pulled him up to lean against his chest. Lovino, for once, felt no hate towards to German.

"We need to get him to bed or something." Ludwig said, looking worried. Elizaveta walked over, ready to help.

"Miss…..Elizaveta." Kiku sighed, giving up the formalities, "please don't interfere, you cleary need to discuss something with Roderich and Gilbert." He told them. Elizaveta looked surprised, but listened to the pre-teen.

"Here…let him go." Ludwig said, prying Lovino's hands from his brother's wrist. Lovino hadn't even known he was holding tight. Lovino looked worried, then glared.

"It's all your fault!" he cried to the adults,"You made him pass out! Stop being children, that's our job." He hissed. Ludwig swept Feliciano up and held him tightly, bridal style, the 11 year olds head lolling to the side. He and Lovino hurried away, Kiku opening the doors, which had shut, for them.

"Let's go to Matthew, he usually is good with medical stuff." Kiku said. Ludwig nodded and veered off to a room Lovino had never been to. Kiku opened it and looked inside.

"Ah…Mr. Williams, we need help." He said, leading the others in.

The room was quite small, but was clearly a bedroom. A flag with a leaf was pinned over a bed with an identical making. Matthew was there, getting socks on his feet. He looked up, caught sigh of Feliciano and gasped, getting to his feet.

"Oh my...what on earth happened?" he cried, his voice quiet. He walked over and leaned down next to the four.

"Feli just passed out." Ludwig said, "The…Elizaveta and Roderich and Gilbert were arguing I think, and Feli was…he passed out." He breathed. Matthew carefully took the small Italian from Ludwig, holding him tighter and standing up.

"I think…he's just in shock or something, did anything happen to scare him?" he asked.

"Um…Roderich hit Gilbert, and Kiku yelled." Lovino said softly, scared, under the gazes of the other three.

"Roderich-never mind, that's not important right now." Matthew said, putting Feli on his bed, and looking at the boy with a bit of worry on his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ludwig asked. Lovino glared at him. That was supposed to be his line.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Matthew assured them, "I'll take him to his bedroom if that's better." He added. Lovino nodded, at once. Matthew took Feliciano into his arms again and lead the way out of the room, up the staircase.

"Matthew!" yelled a voice and they all spun around. To their surprise it was Alfred who was hurrying towards him.

"Al?" Matthew questioned, holding Feli.

"Wh…what happened?" Alfred asked, eyeing Feliciano's limp form.

"He passed out." Matthew explained in his quiet voice.

"Want me to take him?" Alfred offered at once, holding out his arms. Lovino pushed Matthew up a stair, and shook his head, not letting the Canadian reply.

"We're fine!" he hissed over his shoulder, pushing Matthew's back. Matthew turned and walked up the stairs, but Alfred followed them.

"What's wrong by the way? You've been mad ever since you saw me." Alfred asked, sliding next to the other blonde.

"It's nothing Alfred." Matthew sighed. Lovino looked between them both. Matthew's hair was slightly scruffier, and his eyes were perhaps a shade darker. His hair, instead of having a curl stick up, had a small loop on the right of his face. Apart from that though there was nothing to differ the two Northern Americans.

"Are you sure?" Alfred pressed, nudging Matthew, almost making him stumble.

"Do you guys know each other…?" Kiku asked curiously.

"Yup!" Alfred said proudly, grinning at the Japanese boy, "Brothers. Well half brother's really. My mom was English, and his was French."

"You're related!?" Lovino cried. He thought it was a mere coincidence.

"Can't you tell?" Alfred asked, "We both got ol' Dad's looks I think." He added, slapping a hand on Matthew back as they now approached Feliciano's room.

Lovino opened the door and Matthew walked through, ignoring Alfred, who was still grinning, and blabbering about their family now.

"Dad was pure American of course. He was native to the country, well his ancestors were of course. He fell in love while in the war and boom! Me!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and tucked Feliciano in.

"Matthew's a few years younger." Alfred continued, "Mother was a French lady, who, no offence dude, was a bit of a player, went through man after another, and didn't look back, after dumping the child on him of course." Al said. He looked proud for some reason.

"Don't say things like that, Alfred." Matthew pleaded silently.

"Well, stop ignoring me then! I came here to see you after all." Alfred cried, grabbing Matthew in a hug briefly.

"Him? I thought you were here for Vash, Feli said something about weapons and stuff." Lovino interjected. They seemed to have forgotten that Kiku, Ludwig and Lovino were even in the room anymore, so absorbed in their conversation. Matthew looked apologetic at once, and Alfred rubbed a hand behind his neck sheepishly, a sly grin on his face. Lovino rolled his eyes, Kiku felt awkward, but Ludwig had ignored them as well, walking over to Feliciano's bed and sliding up next to him to sit. Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"Good idea Luddy!" Alfred exclaimed, clapping his hand suddenly. "Just stay with him, be there when the little dude wakes up!" he cheered, and then pumped his fist into the air.

"One person is enough I think; we don't want you all scaring him when he wakes up." Matthew put in. "Ludwig, stay here, you two, go do something productive. Kiku, maybe you can show him around Austria some more?" he suggest.

"Feli…was gonna show me around I think." Lovino sighed, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. "I'll wait for him." He added, looking at Ludwig hotly, glaring and connecting his dark honey eyes with the bright blue. Ludwig actually narrowed his eyes back and then slid his hand over Feliciano's. Kiku laid a hand over Lovino's shoulder.

"Perhaps Lovi-kun and Ludwig-san can take shifts, every hour or half an hour." He suggested. Lovino sighed, then nodded and turned towards the door.

"Half an hour you potato eater, then I wanna be with my _fratello_!" he hissed. He walked out of the room, Kiku right behind him, followed after a while by the other two. Ludwig watched them until they closed the door tightly.

~X~

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review to get me to update again, because reviews make me so happy!**


End file.
